Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire
by Alinghi Miakono
Summary: Erwan étudiant en médecine doit commencé son stage final dans l'hôpital de Forks sous la direction du docteur Cullen. Mais en arrivant, lui et Stella, sa petite amie, ont un terrible accident provoqué par Alice Cullen. Attention LEMON
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Je précise que tous les personnages excepté Erwan Halsten et Stella Kristine ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et blablabla mais vous connaissez la chanson.

Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Prologue :

POV Erwan :

Je ne sens plus rien. Je ne vois rien.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je ne sens plus mes bras.

Ou est Stella ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Ca y est je me souviens : Nous avons eu un accident. Il y a eut un camion et cette voiture jaune. Une Porsche je crois.

Enfin, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Je suis dans un lit. Un lit d'hôpital. Un homme s'approche. Médecin de toute évidence. La trentaine apparemment et des yeux si étranges.

-**Bonjour, je suis le docteur Cullen**, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ainsi c'est lui, qui doit être mon directeur de stage.

-**Je peux plus bouger**, répondis-je d'une voix qui ne me semble pas être la mienne.

-**Vous avez eu un très grave accident**, m'expliqua-t-il. **Vous avez évité les lésions internes, mais vous avez de multiples fractures aux membres et plusieurs côtes cassées. Est-ce que vous sentez là ?** demande-t-il en me touchant les pieds.

Je ne sens rien.

**-Non**. Je panique. **Dites moi que j'ai un Babinski*.**

-**J'ai bien peur que non,** dit-il en testant à nouveau mes deux pieds.

-**Merde ! Et Stella où est-elle ? Elle est vivante ?**, je demande complètement terrifié.

Il a un mince sourire.

**-Elle est vivante, me rassura-t-il. Nous avons du l'opérer en urgence mais elle s'en tirera.**

**

* * *

  
**

*Le signe de Babinski est un réflexe anormal permettant de détecter certaine lésion du système nerveux. En l'occurrence, un Babinski aurait donné un léger espoir.

Si ce prologue vous a mis l'eau à la bouche, alors n'hésiter pas cliquer sur le petit bouton, juste en dessous.


	2. Chapter 1

Et dès maintenant, le premier chapitre très court, mais rassurez vous, ils vont vite se rallonger.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 1 :

5 ans plus tôt, POV Erwan :

Je venais de commencer mon stage de traumatologie au centre médical universitaire de Washington. Mon superviseur m'avait immédiatement montré tout le mépris dont il était capable, sans que j'en comprenne la raison, avant de me refiler un dossier et de disparaître en m'ordonnant de préparer la patiente.

Entrant dans la chambre que m'avait indiquée une infirmière, je trouvais la patiente étendue sur son lit, la jambe surélevée et fixée par un mécanisme de poids et de contrepoids la maintenant en extension.

Je ne saurais dire ce qui retint mon attention en premier lieu. Sa chevelure flamboyante ou ses yeux bleus, mais je me repris et me présentais :

**-Bonjour, je suis Erwan Halsten, vous êtes bien Stella Kristin ?**

-**Salut, oui c'est bien moi. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu pourtant ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis là. Tu es nouveau ? **me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

**-Heu, oui,** hésitais-je. **Je viens de commencer mon stage en traumato**. Consultant son dossier, je poursuivis : **vous êtes ici pour une remise en place du tibia après une fracture c'est bien ça ?**

-**Lâche donc le vouvoiement, tu as quoi 22 ans ? 23 à tous cassé. Et moi, mise à part ma jambe explosée, je suis loin d'être une croulante**, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me sentis rougir, et me cachais en me détournant pour sortir la radio que j'accrochais au négatoscope*.

-**Je n'ai que 20 ans. Tu permets que je te demande comment s'est arrivé ?** Continuais-je en désignant la triple fracture du tibia.

-**Oui je permets**, me répondit-elle.

Je reportais mon regard sur la radio attendant la suite sans qu'elle ne vienne. Regardant à nouveau Stella, elle me lança un grand sourire en rigolant. Souriant à mon tour, je recommençais :

-**Et donc, comment est-ce arrivé ?**

-**Je suis danseuse**, m'expliqua-t-elle alors qu'une ombre passait sur son visage. **Lors d'un exercice, mon partenaire a glissé, ce qui m'a déséquilibré et je me suis mal réceptionnée.**

-**Je suis désolé**, compatis-je.

-**Pas autant que moi**, sourit-elle.

Elle était vraiment fantastique, si pleine de vie, coincée dans ce lit d'hôpital. Je ne pouvais voir que ses épaules, sa tête et sa jambe blessée. Mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle devait être magnifique. Sa longue chevelure rousse encadrait son beau visage, qu'elle avait très légèrement maquillé. Juste de quoi, souligner ses yeux et ses lèvres. Si elle n'avait pas été ma patiente, jamais je n'aurais osé lui parlé. J'étais plutôt timide, surtout avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas. Elle semblait être tout l'opposé. Je me perdais dans la contemplation de son visage lorsqu'elle me dit :

-**Tu es plutôt mignon, dommage que je sois coincée ici, sinon je t'aurais invité à boire un verre.**

-**Merci**, bafouillais-je en rougissant. Ce n'est que partie remise, voulus-je ajouter mais les mots se perdirent dans ma gorge.

C'est à ce moment là qu'entra mon superviseur.

-**Bonjour Stella**, dit-il, **vous êtes prête ?**

-**Bonjour Docteur Flat**, lui répondit-elle en me souriant, **oui.**

-**Erwan, vous lui avez tout expliqué ?** me demanda-t-il.

-**Je n'ai pas eu …** commençais-je.

-**Oui, oui, il a été parfait**, me coupa Stella.

-**Très bien**, répondit Flat. **Alors en route, j'ai une amputation dans une heure et demi, je veux réglé votre cas avant**, dit il en quittant la pièce.

-**Flat est un connard fini**, m'expliqua Stella devant mon regard perplexe. **Autant que tu sois à ton avantage le premier jour.**

-**Erwan, vous venez ?** fit la voir du docteur Flat, qui avait passé la tête dans la chambre. **Les infirmières sont là pour faire la causette pas vous.**

-**J'arrive,** répondis-je. **Merci et à plus tard**, ajoutais-je pour Stella.

Je dus courir pour rattraper le docteur qui s'était déjà éloigné d'un pas vif.

-**Bon vous la conduisez au bloc six. Quand cet abruti d'anesthésiste aura fait son boulot, vous l'intubez, et vous préparer sa jambe**. **J'arrive dans 23 minutes précisément et je veux qu'elle soit prête. À 15h, je m'occupe de cette amputation, puisque vous avez l'air de vous entendre avec la patiente je vous la confie, vous assurer le suivi post-op.**

Ces ordres donnés, il me planta là, se dirigeant vers la cafétéria.

* * *

*Négatoscope = appareil servant à regardé les radiographies

Et voila, en espérant que vous êtes encore avec moi après cette brèves "introduction"


	3. Chapter 2

Et voici venir la suite, mais avant tout j'ai oublié un détail important lors des deux précédent chapitre.

Je me dois de remercier Rhéa, qui m'a relu et corrigé.

Cette précision faites, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve de l'autre coté.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 2

5 ans plus tôt, POV Erwan :

L'opération de Stella s'était bien déroulée. Enfin pour elle parce que pour moi, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Le docteur Flat avait passé son temps à se plaindre de tout le personnel. Il avait expédié son travail le plus vite possible avant de déclarer que je n'avais qu'à fermer tout seul comme un grand. J'avais donc terminé les sutures sous l'œil attentif de l'infirmière de bloc et de l'anesthésiste qui heureusement pour moi avaient beaucoup d'expérience et l'habitude du docteur Flat, et avaient donc pu me guider.

J'étais maintenant en salle de réveil, assis à coté de son lit, admirant son visage encore endormi. Je lui avais même pris la main et je surveillais anxieusement ses constantes. Comme si elle risquait à tout moment de passer l'arme à gauche. Pourtant je savais pertinemment que tout c'était bien passé. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et serra légèrement ma main dans la sienne.

-**Salut**, lui ai-je dis tout doucement. **Comment tu te sens ?**

-**J'ai pas encore atterri**, plaisanta-t-elle. **Et ma jambe ? Elle est toujours présentable après le passage de l'autre boucher ?**

-**J'y ai veillé**, raillais-je en lui lâchant la main subitement gêné, mais elle l'a retient.

Lui souriant, je lui demandais :

-**Tu me rends ma main, le temps que j'ajuste la perf et que je note ton réveil dans le dossier ? Qu'on puisse te ramener dans ta chambre. Si tu le souhaites, je te la rends après.**

-**Tu promets ?** Se moqua-t-elle.

**-Promis.**

Rapidement, j'appelais l'infirmière de réveil qui confirma les ordres et prépara le transfert de Stella vers sa chambre.

POV Stella :

Je venais d'être opérée et malgré cela la seule chose qui occupait mon esprit c'était Erwan. Allait-il tenir sa promesse et me redonner sa main ? Continuerait-il à s'occuper de moi ? Depuis qu'il était entré dans ma chambre ce matin, j'avais totalement oublié la danse. C'était pourtant ma raison de vivre et il ne se passait jamais longtemps sans que j'y pense. Surtout depuis que cet enfoiré de Flat m'avait averti avec toute la compassion dont il était capable, autant dire aucune, que je risquais de ne jamais plus pouvoir danser. Mais Erwan m'avait fait oublier la danse. Il m'obnubilait. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient retenus dans son dos par un lien de cuir. Je devinais son torse musclé sous sa blouse de médecin. J'aurais juré qu'il pratiquait un sport de combat, au vu de son maintien droit et fier. Pourtant il avait une voix douce et rassurante.

Revenant vers mon lit, Erwan serra ma main brièvement en disant :

-**En route, jeune damoiselle, on retourne à ta chambre.**

Je ne pus retenir un sourire à ses mots. Je me sentis rougir tandis qu'il débloquait le lit et commençais à le pousser dans les couloirs.

-**Toute à l'heure**, commençais-je, **tu m'as demandé comment je m'étais blessée. Maintenant c'est mon tour de te poser une question.**

-**Juste retour des choses**, rigola-t-il en appelant l'ascenseur. **Je t'écoute**.

Attendant l'ascenseur à coté du lit, j'attrapais sa main qu'il avait posée près de la mienne. J'avais envie de ce contact. Je me pris à espérer le revoir en dehors de cet hôpital.

-**Tu pratiques un sport ?** Demandais-je.

-**Oui, surtout de l'escrime,** répondit-il. **Comment as-tu deviné ?**

-**Intuition féminine**, me moquais-je. **Tu te tiens toujours droit et stable sur tes pieds**. **Inconsciemment, tu prends toujours une position de "défense" si je puis dire**.

-**Comment-ça ?** demanda-t-il surpris mais souriant.

**-Et bien, tu adoptes toujours une position ouverte te permettant d'esquiver un éventuel coup.**

-**C'est vrai**, avoua-t-il. **Je suis surpris que tu t'en sois aperçu**e.

-**J'ai fais pas mal de sport en plus de la danse, surtout de l'escrime et de l'Aikido. J'y ai appris deux trois trucs utiles.**

Un silence s'installa alors qu'Erwan poussait le lit dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver.

-**Tu crois que je pourrais de nouveau danser ?** Demandais-je alors qu'il poussait le lit hors de l'ascenseur. **Le boucher avait l'air de ne pas savoir, alors il a dit que non.**

-**Je ne sais pas**, s'excusa-t-il. Mais je vis sur son visage qu'il en savait plus que ça. **J'en parlerais avec le docteur Flat. J'espère,** ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu que c'en était mignon. **Comme ça je pourrais peut-être te voir, et nous pourrions tirer ensemble, si le cœur t'en dit.**

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. J'aurais bien fais plus que tirer avec lui.

**-J'en serai ravie, enfin si je peux.**

Poussant le lit dans ma chambre, dont la porte était restée ouverte, il dit :

-**Et voilà, pour l'instant tu dois rester au lit. Le docteur Flat devrait passer te voir après son amputation, mais je doute qu'il le fasse,** me confia-t-il. **Je vais voir si il veut encore m'exploiter un peu et je reviens te voir plus tard si tu es d'accord.**

-**Je ne bouge pas d'ici**, plaisantais-je. **A toute à l'heure**.

Il s'éloigna puis se retournant une dernière fois, il me souffla :

**-Tu avais raison, Flat est un connard, mais shut … je n'ai rien dit.**

Et il sortit, me laissant seule.

Oh oui, j'aurais adoré lui enlever sa blouse et tous ses habits. Ce mec était une perle j'en étais persuadée alors que je le connaissais depuis même pas 24 heures. Doux, affectueux, protecteur et beau comme un dieu. Sûr que je n'allais pas le laisser s'échapper. Surtout que j'avais l'impression de ne pas le laisser indifférent.

POV Erwan :

J'étais sorti de sa chambre, et déjà j'avais hâte d'y revenir. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus danser, du moins pas à haut niveau. Mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de le lui dire. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui la briserait. J'aurais voulu apprendre à la connaître, et pas juste comme une amie. Elle était si débordante de vie, douce, amusante. Et j'en étais sûr une vraie tigresse prête à défendre bec et ongle sa vie.

Mais j'allais devoir briser tous ses rêves. Ça me rendait malade d'y penser. Il fallait que je demande à Flat de le faire. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Pas à elle.

Je pris la direction des blocs opératoires et après m'être rapidement changé, j'entrais dans le bloc du Docteur Flat.

-**Erwan vous voulez quoi ?** demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur les sutures qu'il terminait.

-**Monsieur, pourriez vous passer voir mademoiselle Kristin pour lui parler ?** Demandais-je. **Elle souhaiterait savoir si elle pourra à nouveau danser**.

-**Dites-lui donc vous même qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais jouer la ballerine**, répondit-il sans la moindre compassion. **Elle risque d'y perdre sa jambe, pas que ça me déplaise d'en couper une si belle mais elle pensera sûrement que c'est mieux d'avoir les deux siennes**.

Je restais choqué pendant quelques secondes. Dire que j'avais imaginé demandé à cet enfoiré de lui parler. Non c'était encore mieux que je le fasse moi-même.

-**Ben alors ?** S'énerva-t-il. **Vous foutez quoi encore ici ? Vous n'avez personne d'autre à encombrer que moi ?**

Sans répondre, je sortis. Ce stage s'annonçait de mieux en mieux.

N'ayant rien à faire, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Stella. Toquant à la porte, je demandais :

**-Salut, c'est encore moi qui viens te prendre la tête. Je peux ?**

Un sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'elle me faisait signe d'entrer.

-**Tu sais, je suis seule ici et couchée dans un lit d'hôpital. Il n'y 'a pas grand chose à faire alors je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie… Surtout quand elle est aussi mignonne** ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure que je cru avoir imaginé.

Tirant une chaise près du lit, je m'asseyais à coté d'elle. Je ne pourrais dire qui avait pris la main de l'autre mais à nouveau je serrais cette petite main dans la mienne.

-**Alors,** commença-t-elle. **Parle-moi de toi**.

-**Y'a pas grand chose à dire,** racontais-je. **Je suis étudiant en médecine. Je viens de commencer mon premier stage dans le service du docteur Flat. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme premier contact**, ajoutais-je ironiquement.

-**Effectivement**, railla-t-elle. **Ce mec est vraiment un boucher sans cœur. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas marié.**

-**Tu imagines une femme vivre avec ça**, rigolais-je. **Et toi ? En dehors de la danse, que fais-tu ?**

-**Rien. Enfin presque**, m'expliqua-t-elle. **Je suis aussi musicienne. Je joue de la flûte traversière et je chante. Mais avant tout, je suis une danseuse**.

Mon cœur se serra. Demain, je devrais lui annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait plus danser. Je ne pouvais le lui dire maintenant. Cela m'était impossible.

Le silence s'éternisa. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mes yeux posés sur nos deux mains liées l'une à l'autre. Soudain, elle ne renifla et de sa main libre essuya les larmes qui avait commencé à rouler sur ses joues.

-**Je ne pourrais pas redanser n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-elle en tentant de masquer les sanglots qui la gagnais.

Mon cœur se brisa tandis que je serrais sa main.

-**J'aimerais tant te dire que non. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je voudrais te dire qu'à nouveau tu pourras vivre ton rêve. Mais je ne peux pas**, dis-je en essuyant ses larmes de ma main libre. **Tu pourrais y perdre ta jambe**.

-**S'il te plait, reste avec moi**, me supplia-t-elle en me tirant pour que je m'allonge à ses cotés.

Elle se blottit contre moi pour pleurer, tandis que je la serrais dans mes bras en lui disant :

**-Je ne vais nulle part. Je ne partirais pas tant que tu veux de moi, je te le promets.**

**

* * *

**

Et voila, j'espère que vous êtes toujours la et que vous avez aimé. Quoi qu'il en soit, donnez moi votre avis que je puisse m'améliorer.

Le chapitre 3 devrait arriver encore ce soir si tout va bien, alors ne partez pas trop loin.

Enfin avant que vous alliez cliquer sur le petit bouton vert, sachez que ceux qui trouverons la référence à une série TV célèbre seront récompensé.


	4. Chapter 3

Bon il est temps d'attaquer les choses sérieuse, alors sans plus de blabla, place à la lecture.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 3

5 ans plus tôt, POV Stella :

J'ignorais pendant combien de temps j'avais pleuré sur son épaule, mais il était resté, posant des baisers sur mes cheveux et me murmurant de douces paroles. Son seul mouvement avait été de rapidement envoyer un message avec son téléphone avant de me serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il n'avait sans doute pas idée du bien que ça m'avait fait.

-**Tu devrais partir**, lui ai-je dis alors que je ne pleurais plus depuis un moment mais qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé Tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de t'occuper de moi.

-J'ai promis de rester, dit il en s'écartant pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. **Sauf si tu me demande de partir, je tiendrais ma promesse.**

Mon cœur se serra. Comment avais-je pu tomber sur un mec aussi adorable ? Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il parte. Mais je ne voulais pas le prendre en otage. Il avait le droit d'être heureux lui aussi.

-**Il faudra pourtant bien que tu rentre chez toi**, repris-je.

-**Pas nécessairement, il y a des douches dans nos vestiaires et la cafét n'est pas si mauvaise**, déclara-t-il comme si c'était normal.

-**Merci**, répondis-je simplement.

Je me blottis à nouveau contre lui et finis par m'endormir.

Mes rêves furent peuplés de chutes. Mais à chaque fois, Erwan apparaissait pour m'aider à me relever. Sauf une fois.

Je me réveillais en sursaut seule. Il était parti, c'était fini. J'avais eu le droit à une journée incroyable mais c'était terminé. Je me tournais dans l'autre sens alors que mes larmes recommençaient à couler lorsque je vis le billet écrit à la hâte et scotché sur la lampe de la table de chevet. L'écriture était celle d'un homme à n'en pas douter.

_Pardonne-moi, j'ai dû m'absenter._

_Mais j'ai promis et je tiendrais ma promesse._

_Je serai de retour aussi vite que possible._

_Si besoin, demande à une infirmière de m'appeler._

_À très vite._

_Erwan_

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Il ne m'avait pas abandonné. Il allait revenir. Rassurée je me rendormis.

Je fus réveillée par une odeur de café. Ouvrant les yeux, je le vis. Assis dans le fauteuil, il consultait une revue médicale.

-**Tu es revenu**, murmurais-je comme pour me convaincre qu'il était bien la.

-**Oui**, me dit-il en levant les yeux et en s'approchant. **J'avais promis**.

Puis il se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur le bord de mes lèvres.

-**Je suis désolé d'être parti, mais tu dormais**, s'excusa-t-il.

-**Tu es revenu**.

J'avais intérêt à changer de disque si je ne voulais pas passer pour une folle. Surtout que je devais déjà en avoir la tronche.

-**Oui**, sourit-il amusé.

-**Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle. Je peux me lever pour aller aux toilettes, me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage ?** Demandais-je.

-**Tu es très belle**, me rassura-t-il. **Attends, je vais te chercher des cannes**. **Nous t'avons posé un plâtre en plus des trois vis que nous avons mis dans ton tibia afin que rien ne bouge mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'appuies sur ta jambe pour l'instant. D'ici deux mois, nous enlèverons les vis et changerons ton plâtre. Qu'il te faudra garder encore un mois de plus.**

**-D'accord.**

Il sortit et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux cannes qu'il prit soin de régler correctement. Puis il m'aida à m'asseoir au bord du lit. Me donna les cannes et me soutint tandis que je me levais en veillant à ne pas poser ma jambe par terre.

Le seul détail que j'avais oublié, c'était que je portais une chemise de nuit d'hôpital ouverte dans le dos qui une fois debout me laissait les fesses à l'air. Ce qu'Erwan ne manqua pas de remarqué.

-**Tu permets ?** demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Il saisit les deux extrémités de la chemise et la ferma, m'effleurant au passage, provoquant en moi une décharge électrique. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la petite salle d'eau de la chambre et me dit :

**-Ne bouge pas.**

Sortant, il prit une chaise et m'aida à m'assoir.

-**Voilà, je te laisse faire, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis juste à coté**, dit-il en sortant.

Mon reflet dans le miroir était vraiment à faire peur. Du maquillage avait coulé sur mes joues, laissant des traînées noirâtres. Et j'avais encore les yeux un peu rouges. Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de brosser mes cheveux et de les attacher en queue de cheval sur le haut de ma tête. Puis je me remaquillais rapidement. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan du maquillage. Pas comme ces "choses" qui se tartinaient la face d'une couche si épaisse qu'on ne voyait plus les traits de leur visage. Je me contentais d'un peu de maquillage autour des yeux pour les faire ressortir ainsi qu'un peu de rouge à lèvres. Tant pis pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas mes taches de rousseur.

-**Erwan**, appelais-je. **C'est bon j'ai fini.**

Il m'aida à me relever puis retira la chaise. Il se tenait près de moi pour me rattraper si je tombais. Aussi je sautais sur l'occasion et fit mine de glisser. Il me saisit avant que je ne touche le sol et me colla contre lui. Je sentis mes seins contre son torse.

-**Attention ne vas pas**… commença-t-il alors que je collais mes lèvres aux siennes.

Insinuant ma langue entre ses lèvres, il me colla un peu plus contre lui. J'aurais voulu que ce baiser dure infiniment, mais nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle.

-**Je veux plus**, lui ai-je dis en le regardant. Ses yeux étincelaient de désir.

-**Tu es sûre ?** me demanda-t-il.

Comme j'acquiesçais, il me souleva et me porta précautionneusement sur le lit. Puis se coucha à mes cotés. Ses lèvres revenant se coller au mienne tandis qu'il décrivait des cercles avec ses mains dans mon dos. Glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt, je caressais son torse musclé. Il ramena alors ses mains sur mes seins et les titilla, m'arrachant un gémissement.

-**C'est trop**, gémissais-je.

Alors sans cesser de m'embrasser, il commença à descendre, le long de ma joue puis de mon cou. Il s'attarda sur ma clavicule, le temps de me retirer la chemise d'hôpital, me laissant presque nue. Il reprit alors sa progression, se dirigeant toujours plus bas. Il s'arrêta sur mes seins qu'il honora l'un après l'autre, tandis que je me retenais de gémir, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mes mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux et poussèrent sa tête vers le bas. J'en voulais plus.

-**Erwan, s'il te plait**, suppliais-je.

Atteignant enfin, mon intimité trempé, il souffla doucement dessus, avant de passer sa langue dessus, alors que j'étouffais un nouveau gémissement.

-**Je n'ai pas de capote**, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix rauque terriblement sexy. **Alors tu devras te satisfaire de ma langue et de mes doigts.**

Plongeant alors un doigt vite rejoint par un deuxième, il joua avec sa langue sur mon clitoris. Je sentais monter en moi des vagues de plaisir intenses. Et je devais me retenir de hurler tellement c'était bon. Soudain, il courba les doigts, me procurant un puissant orgasme. J'en aurais hurlé de plaisir, si je n'avais pas couvert ma bouche de mon bras tremblant.

Continuant, doucement de passer sa langue tout le long de mon intimité, il attendit que je redescende sur terre. Je lui attrapais alors les cheveux et le tirais vers moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, goûtant ma propre saveur sur sa langue.

-**C'était trop bon, mais maintenant c'est mon tour de te faire du bien**, susurrais-je à son oreille avec une voix de prédatrice.

Suivant le même schéma que lui, je le déshabillais en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau ainsi découverte. Il était si beau, tandis qu'il se remontait au maximum dans le lit, pour m'éviter d'avoir à prendre une position qui pourrait faire du mal à ma jambe.

J'arrivais enfin à sa ceinture, que je lui retirais en lui lançant un regard sexy. Impatiente, je déboutonnais son pantalon et le retirais, emmenant dans mon geste son boxer. Libérant ainsi sa verge tendue. La saisissant, je passais mon pouce sur toute sa longueur, avant d'approcher ma langue et de reproduire le même geste. Je sentis Erwan se crisper, lui aussi retenait ses gémissements. Alors je la pris à pleine bouche, et commençais un mouvement de va et viens tandis qu'il suivait avec son bassin. Massant ces bourses, je passais ma langue sur toutes sa longueur. Je sentit alors son engin palpiter dans ma bouche, il n'était plus très loin. Ralentissant le rythme, je posais de doux baisers sur son nœud. Je voulais faire durer son plaisir. Sentant la pression baisser, je le reprenais mes douces caresses buccal et il ne put se retenir d'avantage.

-**Stella,** gémit-il. **Nom de dieu, Stella, je vais** …

Attrapant l'oreiller, il mordit dedans pour masquer sa jouissance tandis qu'il se déversait au fond de ma gorge.

POV Erwan :

Putain, je venais de jouir dans la bouche de ma patiente. C'était trop bon. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Mais comment j'avais pu laisser les choses arrivées jusque la ? Merde, j'étais censé bosser.

-**Stella … C'était wow** … bafouillais-je.

J'étais même plus foutu d'aligner trois mots tellement c'était bon.

-**Stella, il faut qu'on se rhabille. Une infirmière pourrais entrer ou pire, le docteur Flat**, m'excusais-je.

Elle me sourit et dit simplement :

-**Je t'aime Erwan. Je t'en prie, tiens ta promesse et reste avec moi**.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer tandis qu'en moi je prenais conscience de tout l'amour qui m'avait envahi depuis hier.

-**Moi aussi Stella, je t'aime et je tiendrais ma promesse**, répondit-je en la tirant vers moi pour l'embrasser.

Ce fût notre premier baiser d'amour, plein de tendresse et de plaisir. Nous nous séparâmes à regret pour reprendre notre souffles quand la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Vous êtes encore la ? Ça vous a plu ?

Vous avez trouvez la référence ?

Répondez à toutes ces questions en cliquant sur le petit bouton juste en dessous.


	5. Chapter 4

Voila un très court chapitre de transition. Nous en étions à l'introduction d'un cadre, il est temps de la terminer.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 4 :

5 ans plus tôt, POV Erwan :

Stella et moi avions été surpris par une infirmière venue récupérer le plateau du petit déjeuner que nous n'avions finalement même pas touché. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais eu autant honte de ma vie, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Stella. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, nue sur un lit d'hôpital, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. L'infirmière était ressortie en disant qu'elle attendait qu'on soit présentable. Nous nous étions rhabillés en quatrième vitesse, avant de la rappeler. Elle trouvait visiblement la situation très amusante.

-**Excusez-nous**, dis-je timidement tandis que Stella repartait dans un fou rire.

-**T'inquiète pas mon garçon**, me rassura l'infirmière. **Je ne le dirai à personne, mais la prochaine fois, faites attention.**

-**Merci**, balbutiais-je les joues en feu.

Elle prit le plateau et sortit.

-**Ca te fait rire ?** demandais-je en foudroyant celle à qui je venais d'avouer mon amour.

-**Oui, beaucoup**, s'esclaffa-t-elle. **Si tu avais vu ta tête**.

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire à mon tour. Comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir ?

-**Je t'aime**, lui dis-je en venant l'embrasser**. Mais faut quand même que j'aille bosser. J'ai failli me faire virer une fois autant ne pas recommencer tout de suite.**

-**File travailler**, répondit-elle en faisant la moue. **Mais reviens vite me voir**.

-**Aussi vite que possible**, promis-je.

Je revenais régulièrement la voir, tout en suivant le docteur Flat, surnommé "le boucher" par Stella. Une semaine plus tard, elle avait pu quitter l'hôpital. Je m'étais quasiment installé chez elle. Nous étions un jeune couple amoureux et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes. Avec moi, elle semblait oublier la danse. Mais je savais que dès que je partais au travail, elle se remettait à y penser. Un jour, j'étais arrivé chez elle avec mon violon. J'aimais en jouer de temps en temps même si depuis que j'avais commencé mes études c'était devenu rare. J'espérais qu'elle aimerait que je lui en joue un peu. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle se mettrait à chanter avec la voix la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Le lendemain, Stella était venue avec moi à l'hôpital, pour se faire réopérer. Le boucher, lui avait retiré les vis rapidement, et j'avais refait un plâtre, qu'elle devrait garder encore un mois. Si la danse demeurait exclue pour Stella, elle n'allait toutefois pas garder d'handicap.

POV Stella :

Enfin ! Enfin on m'avait enlevé ce foutu plâtre. Ma jambe était toute maigre. Mais Erwan m'avait assuré qu'elle serait très vite aussi belle que l'autre. Quelle chance j'avais de l'avoir rencontrer. Il avait tenu sa promesse et continuait jour après jour. J'étais vraiment totalement amoureuse de ce mec.

J'avais repris le chant et la flûte traversière. Erwan était violoniste, en plus de ses multiples qualités. Il m'avait redonné goût à la musique en jouant pour moi. Il se prétendait médiocre mais était trop modeste.

Sa présence m'avait permis de surmonter la perte que représentait pour moi la danse. Il m'avait encouragé à reprendre des études pour m'occuper. Je l'avais finalement écouté et j'étudiais désormais pour devenir institutrice. C'était génial.

**3 semaines plus tôt**, POV Erwan

Les mois et les années ont passé. Stella et moi sommes ensemble depuis 5 ans maintenant. Elle a terminé sa formation d'institutrice, tandis que je viens de recevoir la convocation pour mon stage de fin d'études. Je dois passer les six prochains mois à l'hôpital de Forks sous la direction du Docteur Carlisle Cullen. J'aurais espéré une place sur Seattle mais étant donné que Stella va m'accompagner à Forks, je suis heureux malgré tout.

Elle a trouvé une place d'institutrice à l'école enfantine et va aussi donner des cours de chant.

Une maison nous attend sur place aussi. Nous sommes parés pour cette aventure.

* * *

Préparez vous, car vous découvrirez une nouvelle arrivante dans le prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapter 5

Et voici venir le chapitre 5.

Sachez désormais que la suite arrivera nettement moins vite, histoire que je garde un peu d'avance.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 5 :

Un jour avant, POV Alice :

Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de shopping. J'en trépigne d'impatience, et Jasper s'évertue à m'envoyer des ondes apaisantes pour me calmer. Mais c'est peine perdue.

Personne n'a voulu m'accompagner. Bella et Edward sont en week-end avec leur fille. Quelle idée de rater les nouvelles collections ? Ils sont en week-end tous les jours pourtant. Rosalie et Emmet se sont enfuis. J'ai vu leur programme. Ca s'annonce très hot. D'ailleurs je me demande si je ne vais pas violer Jasper avant de partir. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'opposerait à moi.

Je m'approche de lui discrètement. Mais évidemment, il a ressenti mon désir et se retourne vers moi. Il m'envoie une vague de désir pour attiser le feu qui a déjà envahit mon bas-ventre. J'ai alors une vision. Jasper me prend dans la cuisine. Un vrai massacre. Toute la pièce finit dévaster. La colère d'Esmé est terrible et elle refuse de me laisser sortir faire mon shopping. Impossible que je laisse ceci se produire.

M'enfuyant à vitesse vampirique, je susurre :

**-Suis-moi, si tu me veux.**

J'ai alors une nouvelle vision. Cette fois Jasper me prend contre le mur de notre chambre. Ça va être jouissif…

Me retournant brusquement, j'écrase ma bouche sur les lèvres de mon homme qui peut tout juste s'arrêter. Déjà mes mains ont entreprit de le débarrasser de ses vêtements.

-**Pressée, ma chérie**, s'amuse-t-il en parcourant mon corps de ses mains et en me lançant des ondes de plaisir.

Mon dieu ce que c'est bon. Je sais qu'il prend du plaisir à ressentir le mien. Ses mains glissent sous mon décolleté qu'il me retire. Il empaume mes seins, par dessus mon soutien-gorge et grogne. Il adore la lingerie. Je n'en porte rien que pour lui. Sa bouche descend et il les lèche. Passant de l'un à l'autre tandis que ses mains continuent leur route sur mon ventre, puis sur mes cuisses pour passer sous ma jupe. Il la remonte sur mes hanches et me soulève, me plaquant contre le mur. Immédiatement je l'entoure de mes jambes. D'une main, il baisse son pantalon et son boxer puis arrache mon string et s'enfonce en moi.

-**OUU****I**, rugis-je de plaisir, alors qu'il commence des va et viens.

Il va payer pour mon string mais pour l'instant ce qu'il me fait est trop bon pour que j'y pense.

-**Tu aimes**, susurre-t-il en m'envoyant de divines ondes qui m'emmène aux portes du paradis.

-**Je vais jouir, Jazz**, criais-je.

Mais il ralentit.

-**Pas si vite**, me torture-t-il.

-**Oh si**, gémis-je en glissant ma main entre nos corps et en allant chatouiller mon bouton de plaisir. **Où tu me le payeras très cher**.

Reprenant ses mouvements, il grogne en sentant tous mes muscles se contracter alors que j'atteins enfin le paradis emportée par l'orgasme. Et à son tour, il me rejoint.

Atterrissant, il me repose par terre et essaye de m'embrasser mais je me détourne.

-**Tu as déchiré mon string**, lui reprochais-je.

-**Je suis désolé**, s'excuse t'il saisissant son erreur. **Je ne pouvais pas attendre**.

-**C'est pas une excuse**, répliquais-je diabolique en me frottant contre lui. **Vous les hommes ne savez pas ce qu'est la douceur**, continuais-je en le repoussant vers le lit.

D'un coup d'épaule, je le propulse en arrière et il ne peut se retenir de tomber lourdement sur le lit.

-**Tu vas payer maintenant**, dis-je en commençant à danser.

Il m'observe et je vois une étincelle de désir s'allumer dans ses yeux. Passant mes mains sur mon corps, je le provoque avant de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et de le faire glisser lentement. Il se redresse mais je l'arrête :

**-Lève-toi et je disparais.**

Il grogne mais sait que je le ferai. Alors il m'envoie une onde de désir dans l'espoir d'accélérer les choses.

-**Recommence ****et seul ta main pourras te satisfaire**, susurrait-je tandis que je le voyais se tendre.

Il mourrait d'envie de me toucher, mais je n'étais pas prête à lui accorder ce plaisir. Laissant enfin tomber mon soutif, je caresse mes seins avant de me retourner dos à lui et de faire descendre mes mains le long de mes flancs. Saisissant ma jupe, je la baisse de quelques centimètres laissant apparaître, le haut de mes fesses, tous en dansant sensuellement.

Je lance alors un regard brûlant à mon Jazz qui a posé sa main sur sa verge.

-**Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, alors je m'en vais**, déclarais-je avec une moue sexy.

-**Non pitié**, supplia-t-il en retirant sa main.

Continuant ma danse toujours dos à lui, je ramène ma main droite devant moi et la passe dans ma jupe, pour venir caresser mes lèvres intimes trempées. Il ne peut se retenir de soulever son bassin devant ce spectacle. Je lui fais alors face et porte ma main à ma bouche en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il gémit. **J'ai gagné.**

Bondissant alors sur lui, je **déchire** sa chemise et m'enfonce sur lui.

-**ENFIN**, hurle-t-il.

Il porte ses mains à mes seins mais je les repousse en entamant des mouvements de vas et viens avec mon bassin.

-**Pas touche, mon beau**, gémis-je de plaisir.

Je sens sa verge palpité. Il ne sera plus long à venir. J'accélère tandis qu'il se met à m'envoyer des ondes de jouissance, qui ne tardent pas à libérer notre jouissance à tous les deux.

-**Oh, merde, Alice**, dit-il d'une voix rauque. **C'était vraiment trop bon**.

-**J'espère que t'en as profité**, susurrais-je. Parce **que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps**, ajoutais-je en l'abandonnant seul sur notre lit.

Je me rhabille à vitesse vampirique avant de prendre ma Porsche et de partir pour Seattle.

J'ai déjà commandé plusieurs robes et ensembles tout droit sortis des dernières collections Chanel, Prada, et autres tailleurs prestigieux sur internet. Mais à peine arrivée, je ne peux me retenir de contrôler de visu chaque une des nouvelles pièces de ces collections.

J'y passe plusieurs heures, comme d'habitude. Après avoir cherché des habits pour moi, j'entrepris d'en trouver pour tout le reste de ma famille, excepté Esmé et Carlisle, qui refusaient que je m'approche de leur garde-robe. Bella aurait sans doute fait de même, mais elle était bien trop gentille pour ça.

Mes achats fais, je repars pour Forks, profitant de la faible circulation pour pousser ma voiture. De toute façon, avec mes réflexes, mon don et ma condition, je ne risque rien.

Arrivant enfin je dépasse une voiture trop lente et tourne brusquement sur le chemin menant à la villa. J'entends alors un crissement de pneus atroce et un choc terrible. Plantant les freins, je me retourne. La voiture que j'ai dépassée vient de s'encastrer dans un camion arrivant en sens inverse. Elle a été traînée sur une dizaine de mètres avant que le semi-remorque ne s'arrête. C'est ma faute …

Je reste paralysée, totalement sous le choc, incapable de réagir, tandis que Carlisle surgit en provenant de la villa. Sans s'arrêter il se dirige vers l'accident, le téléphone sur l'oreille tandis qu'Esmée arrive et ouvre la porte de ma voiture.

-**Alice, mon dieu**, dit-elle paniquée, **Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Alice répond moi**.

Elle me fait sortir du véhicule alors que je reste toujours silencieuse.

-**C'est ma faute**, parvint-je enfin à articuler, **Mon dieu mais pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? C'est ma faute. Pitié qu'il ne soit pas mort.**

J'aurais voulu pleurer, mais seuls des sanglots sans larmes sortent tandis que Esmée me serre dans ses bras, sans un mot.

J'entends le son de l'ambulance qui arrive au loin. Esmée veut m'éloigner de l'accident.

-**Non, je dois aider**, dis-je en me retournant vers l'accident.

Carlisle s'affaire autour de la voiture. J'entends la voix du camionneur expliqué :

-**Cette Porsche a tourné sur le chemin coupant leur route. J'ai rien pu faire pour les éviter. Putain, mais ce n'est pas ma faute**, se lamente-t-il. **Avec un 33 tonnes, l'inertie est monstrueuse.**

**-Je sais**, acquiesce simplement Carlisle.

Esmée me retourne alors de force en disant :

-**Viens, Alice, tu ne peux rien faire de plus ici. Laisse Carlisle s'en charger**.

Je me laisse emporter, détruite.

Je revis la scène sans arrêt. Je me tourne et tout explose.

* * *

Voila, en espérant que vous avez aimé l'entré d'Alice dans cette histoire, laissez moi vos avis.


	7. Chapter 6

Et voici venir le chapitre 6.

Mais avant j'aimerais remercier Maielle, c'est elle qui a trouvé le titre de cette fic.

Je remercie aussi toutes celle qui m'ont laissé des reviews en particulier les anonymes : BonaVenture et Caroline.

Ceci dit, je vous laisse et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 6 :

POV Erwan :

Je ne sens plus rien. Je ne vois rien.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je ne sens plus mes bras.

Où est Stella ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Ca y'est je me souviens : Nous avons eu un accident, il y'avait un camion et cette voiture jaune. Une Porsche je crois.

Enfin, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Je suis dans un lit. Un lit d'hôpital. Un homme s'approche. Médecin de toute évidence. La trentaine apparemment et des yeux si étranges.

-**Bonjour. Je suis le docteur Cullen**, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ainsi c'est lui, qui devait être mon directeur de stage.

-**Je peux plus bouger**, je réponds d'une voix qui ne me semble pas être la mienne.

-**Vous avez eu un très grave accident**, m'explique-t-il. **Vous avez évité les lésions internes, mais vous avez de multiples fractures aux membres et plusieurs côtes cassées**. **Est que vous sentez là ? **demande-t-il en me touchant les pieds.

Je ne sens rien.

-**Non**, je panique. **Dites moi que j'ai un Babinski*.**

-**J'ai bien peur que non**, dit-il en testant à nouveau mes deux pieds.

-**Merde ! Et Stella où est-elle ? Elle est vivante ?**, je demande complètement terrifié.

Il a un mince sourire.

-**Elle est vivante**, me rassure-t-il. **Nous avons du l'opérer en urgence mais elle s'en tirera**.

C'est horrible. Je sais que j'aurais du avoir mal, après un pareil accident. Et même sous morphine, je devrais avoir mal et pourtant je ne sens rien. Mais pire que tout, je m'inquiète pour Stella.

-**Je veux la voir**, j'exige. **J'ai besoin de la voir**.

-**Doucement**, dit-il. **Chaque chose en son temps. Vous venez de passer plus de 24 heures dans le coma.**

-**24 heures**, m'étonnais-je.

-**Oui, mais cela n'est pas si choquant après un choc pareil**, veut-il m'expliqué.

Je ne peux pas intégrer tout ça. C'est comme si mon cerveau est en mode veille. Il revient toujours sur Stella et l'absence de douleur. J'ai peur. Terriblement peur. Je suis incapable de mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi de cette peur mais elle me retourne les entrailles.

-**Pourquoi je n'ai pas mal ?**

Je suis sûr de le savoir, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre. Une ombre traverse le visage du jeune médecin.

-**J'ai peur que l'accident aille léser votre moelle épinière**, explique-t-il morose. **Il est trop tôt pour dire si c'est définitif.**

Je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Tout est fini. Il aurait mieux valu que je sois mort dans cet accident. Carlisle pose sa main sur mon épaule et la serre avant de s'éloigner. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

POV Stella :

Le docteur Cullen entre dans ma chambre. C'est un bel homme d'à peine trente ans, dévoué à ses patients.

-**Votre ami vient de se réveiller**, me dit-il.

-**Je peux le voir** ? Je demande avec espoir.

-**Vous ne pouvez pas encore vous lever**, répond-t-il. **Je vais voir pour qu'on vous mette ensemble dans une chambre, mais je dois d'abord vous avertir**.

-**M'avertir de quoi ?** Je m'inquiète.

-**Il semblerait que votre ami ait subit des liaisons nerveuses…**

-**Il est paralysé ?** Je le coupe.

-**Pour l'instant**, m'explique-t-il **Nous ne savons pas encore si cela va rester ou disparaître**.

Je me mets à pleurer. Pourquoi c'est lui qui est dans cet état et que moi je n'ai presque rien ? Un poumon perforé, quelques côtes cassées, un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre. C'est rien comparé à la paralysie.

-**Il n'y a rien à faire ?** Je le supplie.

-**Attendre**, se désole-t-il. **Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer.**

Son regard se porte alors sur le couloir ou se trouve une jeune fille. Elle m'observe mais détourne le regard en me voyant. On dirait qu'elle va pleurer.

-**Vous permettez ?** S'excuse le médecin.

-**Bien sûr**, répondis-je entre mes larmes.

Il sort et serre la jeune fille dans ses bras, avant de l'emmener avec lui.

POV Alice :

Je suis détruite.

Après qu'Esmée m'ait ramené à la villa, Jasper m'avait prit dans ses bras pour me calmer, m'envoyant des ondes rassurantes. J'avais appelé plusieurs fois Carlisle, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Tous les autres étaient rentrés. Esmée leur avait expliqué rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, et tous s'abstinrent de me questionner directement. Le visage d'Edward s'était fermé quand il avait pu lire mes pensées. Ce que Bella n'avais pas manqué de remarqué. Tous deux s'étaient éloignés, regagnant sûrement leur cottage pour parler.

Quand enfin Carlisle était rentré, je l'avais assailli de question :

-**Ils vont s'en sortir ? Tu les as sauvés ? … Je t'en prie dit moi qu'ils ne sont pas mort**.

-**Calme toi Alice**, dit-il alors que Jasper me serrait dans ses bras **Ils vivront. Ils y'avaient un couple dans la voiture. L'un d'eux devait être mon stagiaire à l'hôpital. Il est encore dans le coma. Son amie va mieux. Elle avait un poumon perforé, mais dans l'ensemble ses blessures sont superficielles.**

**-Carlisle, que dois-je faire **? Demandais-je terrorisé. **C'était ma faute.**

-**J'ai parlé à Charlie**, dit-il. **Tant qu'aucune plainte n'est déposée, il n'y a rien à faire.**

Pour une fois, je regrettais de ne pouvoir dormir. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Jasper pour détourner mon attention, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. J'essayais de voir l'avenir des deux blessés mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais besoin de connaître la personne pour voir son avenir, et je ne les avais jamais vraiment vu alors ça restait impossible.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, voir leur avenir était la seule solution. Je devais aller à l'hôpital, mais Carlisle refusa. Il me promit qu'il m'emmènerait le lendemain, mais ce n'était plus possible ce soir.

Ce fut la nuit la plus longue de toute mon existence. Quand enfin, Carlisle partit pour l'hôpital, je l'accompagnais.

-**J'ai besoin de voir leur avenir**, me justifiais-je. **J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour eux. C'est ma faute s'ils sont blessés.**

**-Je comprends**, dit-il.

Il comprenait toujours tout. Je n'avais pas vu d'homme plus compréhensif et généreux que Carlisle.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il s'était mis au travail. Je m'étais laissé portée vers la chambre de ceux que j'avais conduis ici par ma stupidité et mon imprudence. Je vis d'abord le garçon. Environ 25 ans, il ressemblait à un viking avec ses épaules larges et ses long cheveux châtain. Il semblait endormi, mais Carlisle m'avais dit qu'il était dans le coma. Je me concentrais pour voir son avenir, et ce que je vis m'aurait fait pleurer si j'avais pu. Il resterait pratiquement paralysé à vie. Son bras gauche serait le seul membre épargné.

Ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps, j'avançais dans le couloir et posais les yeux dans la chambre suivante. Une jeune rousse magnifique était couchée, un bras dans le plâtre. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. A nouveau, je visualisais son avenir. Elle demeurerait au coté de son ami. Je la voyais chanter pour lui, mais aussi pleurer son handicap.

Dépitée, je me laissais glisser contre le mur, prenant conscience que j'avais détruit leur vie à tous les deux.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre du jeune homme. J'entendis alors les sanglots que je n'avais pas encore remarqués. Me relevant, je le vis en train de pleurer. Il venait de comprendre sa situation.

Je me dégoûtais. J'aurais tout donné pour que nos places soient échangées. Personne ne méritait ce sort.

J'écoutais alors les paroles de Carlisle et de la jeune femme dans la chambre à coté :

-**M'avertir de quoi ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix suintante d'angoisse

-**Il semblerait que votre ami aille subit des liaisons nerveuses**… commença Carlisle

-**Il est paralysé ?** Coupa-t-elle.

-**Pour l'instant**, expliqua-t-il. **Nous ne savons pas encore si cela va rester ou disparaître**.

Elle se mit à pleurer tandis que je m'avançais pour les voir. C'était horrible. Ce que j'avais provoqué était inimaginable. Les sanglots sans larmes m'envahirent.

-**Il n'y a rien à faire ?** Implora-t-elle.

-**Attendre**, s'attrista Carlisle. **Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer**.

Il se tourna vers moi, me lançant un regard désolé. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait supporter de me voir après ce que j'avais fait à ces deux jeunes gens. Mon regard croisa alors celui de la jeune femme, et je me détournais.

Soudain Carlisle me serra dans ses bras.

-**Viens, Alice**, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. **Ne restons pas là**.

Il me conduisit dans son bureau. À peine la porte refermée, j'explosais.

-**Je devrais mourir pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai détruit leur vie. Paralysé, complètement paralysé. Comment peut-on vivre avec un seul bras ? Carlisle, vous devez me tuer pour que je paye mon crime.**

Il me lança un regard choqué avant de demander :

**-L'univers serait-il plus juste sans toi ? Tu crois qu'il retrouverait l'usage de ses membres après ta mort ?**

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il avait raison. La seule option qui pourrait leur rendre une vie était évidente. Carlisle l'avait déjà fait par trois fois, avec Edward, Esmée et Rosalie. Une bouffée d'espoir monta en moi.

-**Tu pourrais le transformer** ? Demandais-je.

-**Non**, refusa-t-il.

-**Pourquoi ?** M'énervais-je. **Tu l'as déjà fais**.

-**Oui mais je ne le ferai pas,** déclara-t-il. **Si quelqu'un doit transformer ce garçon, ça devrait être toi**. **Mais je te ne laisserais jamais le faire sans qu'il soit d'accord**.

-**Tu as raison**, acceptais-je. **Ce serait juste que celle qui l'ai privé de ces jambes qui soit aussi celle qui les lui rendent. Comme ça j'aurais payé une infime parti de mon crime**.

L'espoir s'était installé en moi. S'il l'acceptait, je pourrais peut-être soulagé un peu de sa souffrance.

-**Ne t'emballe pas, Alice,** me tempera Carlisle. **Il y a d'abord un problème à régler. Il faut que Jacob accepte que nous le transformions. Je dirais même les car je doute qu'il accepte si elle ne le suit pas. Ces deux là s'aiment plus que tout.**

**-Je vais parler à Jacob**, dis-je déterminée.

-**Emmène Bella,** suggéra-t-il. **Elle pourra sans doute t'aider**.

-**Merci Carlisle**, dis-je encore une fois touchée par sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.

Sortant du bureau, je contactais Bella. Elle me rejoignit rapidement à l'hôpital.

*Pour rappel : Le signe de Babinski est un réflexe anormal permettant de détecter certaines lésions du système nerveux. En l'occurrence, un babinski aurait donné un léger espoir.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite, en attendant laissez moi vos avis.


	8. Chapter 7

Je suis en retard et je m'excuse, mais enfin voila la suite.

Mais avant, je veux juste revenir sur un point dans les 3 premiers chapitres, j'avais parlé d'un rapport avec une série, c'était bien le Dr. Flat qui faisait référence au Dr. House (traduisez les deux noms).

Vous avez eu plusieurs idées, pas forcément mauvaise, ainsi on m'a fait remarquer que Flat ressemblait au Dr. "la Fléche" Romano de Urgence, ou encore que Stella et Erwan ressemblait à Ava et Karev de Grey's Anatomy.

Noté également que vous pouvez voir la Bannière de cette fic faite par Scrapfaconed sur mon profil.

Une fois de plus je remercie toutes les filles (et les gars mais je crois pas qu'il en aille) qui m'ont laissé des reviews

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 7 :

POV Erwan :

Quelle horrible sensation que d'être coincé dans son propre corps. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le reprocher à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un sur qui j'aurais pu hurler et me défouler. Mais il n'y avait personne. Même le chauffeur de la Porsche n'était pas totalement responsable. Il m'avait fait peur, mais je ne pourrais pas jurer que si je n'avais rien fait, nous ne l'aurions pas percuté.

Comment s'occuper l'esprit quand l'on ne peut pas bouger ? Mes pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête, sans que je ne parvienne à les ralentir pour les suivre. Une seule pensée revient sans arrêt claire et nette : Stella.

Le docteur Cullen m'a dit qu'on va nous mettre ensemble, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Soudain, il passe rapidement dans le couloir et entre dans la pièce voisine. Il en ressort en tirant un lit, sur lequel Stella est couchée. Je souris pour la première fois depuis mon réveil.

Il entre, et vient installer le lit de ma bien aimée contre le mien.

**-Merci**, lui dis-je tandis qu'il sort puis en me tournant vers Stella : **Salut, est-ce que ça va mieux ?**

Son visage se crispe dans un sourire.

-**Salut**, répond-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue. **J'ai mal partout, un poumon perforé tout juste réparé, un bras, une jambe et 2 – 3 côtes cassées mais par rapport à toi, tout va bien.**

-**Chéri, je suis désolé**, je m'excuse en posant un baiser sur sa main.

-**Ne t'en veux pas**, essaie-t-elle de me convaincre. **Ce n'était pas ta faute**.

POV Stella :

Comment lui montrer mon amour ? Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas ? J'en veux à personne même pas au chauffeur de la Porsche qui nous a coupé la route. Erwan a eu peur, mais je suis sûre que s'il n'avait pas fait d'écart rien ne serait arrivé.

-**Je t'aime**, je murmure. **Je ne t'abandonnerais pas**.

-**Et comment veux-tu que je te rende heureuse ?** Se désole-t-il.

-**Ta présence suffit.**

POV Alice :

Bella et moi sommes dans le couloir face à la chambre où se trouvent désormais les deux êtres dont j'ai détruit la vie.

**-Ils s'aiment énormément**, dit celle que je considère comme ma sœur.

-**Oui, c'est horrible**, je réponds ravagée par une nouvelle vague de remords. **Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fais. J'ai détruit leur vie.**

-**Je devine ton idée**, dit-elle. **Tu veux les transformer ?**

-**Oui,** j'acquiesce. **Mais je dois d'abord convaincre Jacob et les loups de me laisser faire**.

-**Foutu traité**, jure-t-elle. **Comme s'il y a le moindre risque que l'un de nous morde un humain. Bon allons négociez.**

Bella nous conduit rapidement à la Push. Elle a prévenu Jacob de notre arrivée, aussi nous attend-t-il.

-**Salut les filles**, dit-il joyeusement. **Ca va ?**

-**Salut Jacob**, je réponds tandis que Bella se contente d'un signe de tête. **Pas vraiment en fait. Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Il m'observe surpris. Me tournant vers Bella, elle raconte.

-**Il y a eu un accident devant la villa. Un couple se trouve à l'hôpital actuellement dans un état que je qualifierais de grave**.

-**En quoi, ça me regarde**, demande-t-il dubitatif.

_Foutu loup insensible_, je pense.

-**Alice voudrait les transformer**, conclu Bella.

La mâchoire du jeune loup semble se décrocher.

-**Alice veut quoi ?** hurle-t-il.

Il est vraiment lent aujourd'hui.

-**Je veux les transformer en vampire**, je clarifie à bout de nerf. **Alors donne ton accord que j'aille leur parler et que je règle cette histoire.**

-**Certainement pas**, dit-il furieux. **J'ai donné une fois mon accord parce que je ne voulais pas voir Bella mourir. Hors de question de le donner à nouveau**.

-**Mais t'es totalement débile**, j'explose. **Il est paralysé à cause de moi**. **C'est comme s'il était mort. Devenir comme nous c'est ça seul chance de sortir de ce lit d'hôpital. Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être.**

Il reste abasourdi devant la virulence de ma réaction.

-**Jake,** reprend Bella gentiment. **Viens les voir avec moi. Tu verras que la transformation, c'est leur seule chance. Je te promets qu'elle se fera qu'avec leur accord et qu'ils ne toucheront pas aux moindres cheveux des habitants de Forks.**

-**Tu ne peux pas faire une telle promesse**, rétorque-t-il.

-**Jake,** continue-t-elle toujours aussi calme. **Est-ce que j'ai mis en danger quelqu'un lorsque j'étais qu'une nouveau-née ? Si j'ai pu le faire, alors ils le pourront aussi.**

-**Bon d'accord, je vais y réfléchir**, rechigne-t-il. **Mais je ne promets rien**.

Bella le remercie, puis s'éloigne m'entraînant par le bras. Je suis encore trop remontée pour parler.

-**Rassure toi**, me dit-elle une fois en route pour la villa. **Je m'assurerais qu'ils aillent les voir à l'hôpital. Je te promets qu'il acceptera de nous laisser les transformer.**

-**Merci Bella**, répondis-je émue. **Mais j'aurai encore besoin de toi. Pourrais-tu me couvrir de ton bouclier pendant que je serai à la villa ? Je ne veux pas que Jasper ressente mes émotions. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward lise mes pensées non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'ils essayent de me déculpabiliser. Je suis responsable de tout ça, je n'ai pas le droit d'être soutenue par le pouvoir de Jasper.**

**-Tu as tord**, déclare-t-elle.

-**Belle, je t'en prie**, je supplie.

-**Tu as tord, mais je le ferai,** se résigne-t-elle.

Entrant dans la villa, Edward et Jasper tournent la tête vers nous.

-**Bella** ? Questionne Edward, sans doute surpris de ne pouvoir lire en moi.

-**Bella, s'il te plait, laisse moi aider ma femme,** continue Jasper.

-**Non**, répond-t-elle fermement. **C'est son choix**.

Je monte dans ma chambre. Jasper se lève pour me suivre mais Bella le retient :

-**Attends**.

POV Bella :

Je comprends Alice. Elle a tord de vouloir s'isoler, mais je comprends cette réaction et je l'accepte. Pour Jasper et Edward, c'est une autre histoire. L'un comme l'autre veulent pouvoir la soutenir.

-**Bella**, se fâche Jasper. **Elle a besoin de moi**.

-**Attend Jasper**, je m'excuse. **Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Laissez-moi-vous expliquer la situation.**

M'asseyant dans les bras d'Edward, j'appelle Esmée, Emmet et Rosalie. Une fois réunis je commence.

**-Dans la voiture accidentée, il y avait un jeune couple. Si elle a eu de la chance, ce n'est pas le cas de son ami qui est pratiquement totalement paralysé.**

Esmée ne peut retenir un cri d'effroi, tandis que tous ont une réaction.

-**Est-ce qu'il a une chance que ça disparaisse ? **demande-t-elle.

-**Alice dit que non**, je réponds désolée. **Du moins pas si nous ne faisons rien.**

Edward est le premier à saisir la portée de ces mots.

-**Elle veut le transformer**, s'exclame-t-il.

Les quatre autres s'étonnent.

-**C'est parfaitement logique**, déclare alors Emmet tout naturellement. **Cest le seul moyen qu'elle a de réparer ce qu'elle pense avoir fait. Mais que ce passera-t-il pour le traité avec les loups ?** conclut-il.

J'oublie souvent que ce gros ours mal léché d'Emmet est loin d'être stupide.

-**C'est le problème**, je réponds. **Alice et moi en avons parlé avec Jacob. Il n'est pas d'accord, mais je crois savoir comment le faire changer d'avis.**

-**On pourrait lui taper dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte,** propose Emmet en rigolant. **J'ai besoin d'un nouveau punching-ball.**

Rosalie ne peut retenir un rire tandis que je vois Jasper et Edward sourire.

-**Emmet**, je me désole. **T'écoute jamais rien ? Je vais le convaincre.**

-**Dommage,** réplique-t-il faussement déçu.

-**Et maintenant, je peux rejoindre ma femme**, demande Jasper.

-**Oui, maintenant vous êtes au courant. Mais Jasper,** j'ajoute. **Laisse la venir vers toi. Elle a besoin de faire le point, pour accepter la situation.**

Il opine du chef et monte les escaliers, tandis qu'Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet repartent à leur occupation.

Edward et moi restons ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre. Repoussant alors mon bouclier de moi-même, j'ouvre mes pensées afin qu'il puisse voir ce que je viens de résumer.

-**Je vais retourner à l'hôpital avec Jacob et Alice. Je pense que s'il les voit tous les deux, il sera sûrement touché et j'ai Billy.**

-**Si tu lui lances Billy au visage, tu le blesseras,** m'avertit-il de vive voix.

-_**Il me pardonnera. De toute façon, ils finiront transformer tous les deux. Je n'ai pas le don d'Alice mais je le sens en moi.**_

**-Veux-tu que je vous accompagne ?** demande-t-il.

-**Non,** je refuse. **Je suis sûre que tu voudras m'aider. Mais tu ne nous serais d'aucune aide pour convaincre Jacob. Si moi je n'y parviens pas alors aucun de nous ne le pourra.**

**

* * *

**

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Avant de vous laissez me donnez votre avis, je veux juste vous signaler le concours d'OS organisé par toutes l'équipe du forum Lovelemon-in-fic : voir lien sur mon profil pour plus d'info.


	9. Chapter 8

Et voici venir le chapitre 8

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci également à Emy pour son article sur son blog et au lémomaniaque qui m'ont fait un peu de pub.

Sans plus de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 8 :

POV Alice :

Jasper m'a rejoint dans notre chambre. Sans dire un mot, il m'a pris dans ses bras, appuyant ma tête contre son torse.

Nous sommes restés ainsi un long moment avant que je murmure :

**-Merci Jasper, merci d'être la.**

-**Je t'aime Alice**, répond-il. **Je t'aime et quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours. Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter et te soutenir**.

Ces mots me vont droit au cœur. Je le serre dans mes bras.

-**Pardonne-moi,** je m'excuse. **J'ai besoin de me sentir coupable, je serais un monstre si ce que j'ai causé de me touchais pas. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas m'aider. Tu comprends ?**

-**Je comprends, mon amour**, chuchote-t-il.

-**Je ne veux pas être un monstre,** je continue. **J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour réparer un peu le mal que j'ai fait.**

Il me serre à nouveau dans ses bras, continuant à me souffler des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

-**Je dois retourner à l'hôpital,** je déclare finalement.

-**Je t'accompagne**, décide-t-il.

-**Inutile,** je refuse, **J'apprécie ta gentillesse, mais c'est mieux que tu restes ici.**

Je sais qu'il déteste les hôpitaux. Ceux sont des lieux remplis de personnes souffrantes, physiquement et mentalement, et son pouvoir le rend malade, lui aussi.

-**Tu es sûr ?** Hésite-t-il.

-**Certaine**, je confirme.

Je lis un certain soulagement dans son regard qu'il s'efforce de dissimuler. Si je le voulais, il m'aurait accompagné mais je refuse que lui aussi souffre à cause de moi. J'ai déjà fait bien assez de mal. Après avoir posé un baiser sur sa joue, je pars.

POV Stella :

Je suis restée au coté d'Erwan sans arrêt. Je me suis glissée à moitié sur son lit, ma tête posée sur son torse. Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps nous somme restés dans cette position en silence. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées.

J'aime cet homme et je l'aimerais éternellement, j'en suis persuadée. Il a été le bon dès la première fois que je l'ai vu. Quand j'ai dû abandonner la danse, il a été là, fort comme le roc. Alors que je n'avais plus goût à rien, il m'a remis sur pied. Fâchée avec la musique, il a su grâce à son violon et son amour, nous réconcilier.

Aujourd'hui, je dois lui rendre la pareille, et j'y parviendrais quoi qu'il en coûte. Il me faut juste trouver le moyen.

Mon regard est alors attiré par cette fille que j'ai déjà vue auparavant. À nouveau, elle est dans le couloir et nous observe. Mais quand nos regards se croisent, elle détourne les yeux et s'éloigne.

-**Tu as vu ?** je demande à Erwan.

**-Oui**, répond-t-il sortant de ses pensées. **Je me demande qui c'est.**

-**Moi aussi, je reviens, ne bouge pas** ! je décide avant de blêmir. **Pardonne moi**, j'ajoute terriblement gênée.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas**, sourit-il faiblement.

Je me lève péniblement. Je ne suis pas censée le faire, mais tant pis. Je veux savoir. M'appuyant contre le lit, je me traîne jusqu'au couloir. Sortant de la chambre, je la vois s'éloigner rapidement comme si elle a peur de me voir.

-**Attend s'il te plaît**, je l'interpelle.

Elle se retourne surprise, et semble hésiter.

-**S'il te plaît, je ne vais pas te manger,** je continue. Je m'appelle Stella.

Elle a un maigre sourire.

-**Tu pourrais m'aider à m'asseoir**, je demande. **Je ne devrais vraiment pas être debout**.

S'approchant enfin, elle saisit mon bras valide, et me conduit vers les chaises qui se trouvent dans le couloir. Ces mains sont froides mais c'est plutôt agréable.

**-Merci, excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur.** **Je t'ai aperçu plusieurs fois dans le couloir, je voulais savoir qui tu étais ?**

POV Alice :

Cette fille est vraiment magnifique, et si gentille. Je ne suis qu'un monstre à coté d'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis que les Volturi était venus à Forks, je suis terrorisée.

-**Je m'appelle Alice**, je me présente finalement. **Et ne t'excuse pas, c'est ma faute. Ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolée.**

-**Y'a pas de mal**, déclare-t-elle souriante.

Comment peut-elle être si pleine de vie, alors que son petit ami est paralysé dans un lit d'hôpital ?

**-Tu veux bien m'aider à retourner dans la chambre,** continue-t-elle. **Il vaudrait mieux que le docteur Cullen me trouve pas debout, et je ne veux pas laisser Erwan tous seul trop longtemps.**

-**Bien sûr**, je réponds **Attends**.

Je l'aide à se relever puis l'a conduit lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Entrant, elle me présente :

-**Erwan, je te présente Alice. Alice, Erwan, mon petit copain.**

Une vision m'emporte alors. Je les vois alors tous deux se réveillant de la transformation dans la villa.

-**Alice ? Alice, est que ça va ?** S'inquiète Stella.

-**Euh, oui désolée,** je m'excuse en voyant la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux se dissiper.

-**Bonjour Alice,** salue alors Erwan.

Il a une voix chaude et agréable. Si mon cœur n'appartenait pas totalement à Jasper, je l'aurais trouvé plus que séduisant.

-**Bonjour Erwan**, je réplique. **Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'arrive.**

**-Ne t'excuse pas,** dit-il. **Ce n'est pas ta faute**.

Je sens dans ses paroles sa certitude. Il est convaincu de ce qu'il dit et pourtant s'il savait la vérité, il aurait sûrement un autre discours.

- **Tu fais quoi dans la vie, Alice ?** demande Stella.

-**Je suis étudiante. Excusez-moi, mais je dois retrouver des amis**.

-**Tu reviendras ? **implore la jeune fille.

**-Promis.**

**-Alors à bientôt**, dit-elle simplement en souriant.

Je sors de la chambre et m'éloigne. Ma vision m'a perturbé. Veut-elle dire que Bella a réussi à convaincre Jacob, ou est-ce juste ma propre détermination à les transformer ? Et quand bien même, comment peuvent-ils avoir choisi de devenir vampire alors que je ne leur en ai même pas parlé ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je rejoins Bella qui vient d'arriver avec Jacob.

-**Alice**, demande mon amie. **Est-ce que ça va ?**

-**Je … Je ne suis pas sûre**, j'hésite.

Je trie mes pensées avant de continuer.

-**Ils s'appellent Erwan et Stella. Elle m'a vu dans le couloir et est venue me chercher. En entrant, j'ai eu une vision. Je les ai vus transformés**.

Un sourire éclaire le visage de Bella, tandis que le loup grimace.

-**J'ai pas donné mon accord**, bougonne-t-il.

Sa voix me donne de l'espoir. Il semble incertain.

**-Montre les nous**, décide Bella.

Je les emmène vers la chambre, tandis que Bella essaie de faire entendre raison à Jacob.

POV Bella :

-**Jacob, tu connais Alice**, j'argumente. **Tu sais qu'il faut suivre ses visions. Cet Erwan n'a aucune chance de rémission. La transformation, c'est sa seule option**.

**-Je ne crois pas Bella**, s'obstine-t-il. **C'est trop dangereux, ils pourraient attaquer quelqu'un.**

**-Et moi,** je contre. **J'aurais pu faire la même chose. Ça à même failli arriver. Nous éviterons les accidents, il n'y aura aucun blessé et aucun mort.**

**-C'est certain, tu sais ce qui se passerait si cela devait ne pas se passer ainsi**, réplique-t-il acide.

Alice s'arrête et nous fit face.

-**C'est ici**, dit-elle en nous indiquant une chambre.

Un couple est couché sur un lit. Stella, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, a passé ses bras autour du torse de son chéri, et posé sa tête sur son épaule. Ils sont silencieux mais je devine l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre.

Je me tourne vers Jacob, qui semble absorbé.

-**Regarde-les**, dis-je. **Comment pourraient-ils être heureux ainsi ? Nous devons faire quelque chose ?**

**-Non,** refuse-t-il en se détournant et en s'éloignant rapidement.

-**Jacob Black**, je m'énerve en le rattrapant alors qu'il s'enfonce dans la forêt jouxtant l'hôpital. **Ca suffit maintenant, arrête toi et écoute moi bien**.

-**Non Bella,** réplique-t-il. **Je refuse. Je ne veux pas plus de foutus buveurs de sang ici.**

**-Mais je te ne te demande pas ton avis, Jacob. Toi mieux que quiconque devrait comprendre avec ton père.**

C'est les mots de trop. Il est pris de tremblement, et se transforme en loup déchirant ses habits en moins d'une seconde. Il grogne, puis s'élance en direction de la Push à toutes vitesses. Bondissant à sa suite, je continue à son intention.

-**Si Billy était sur ce lit, tu me demanderais de le faire. Si c'était Charlie, tu accepterais sans hésitation. Alors maintenant, tu va cesser tes enfantillages, et tu vas donner ton autorisation à Alice.**

À nouveau, il grogne. Je l'ai blessé, c'est certain. Je le blesse toujours. Mais pour la première fois, j'ai peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas, et pourtant, je suis certaine qu'Erwan et Stella doivent être transformés. Je le sens au fond de moi. Alice qui nous a suivit prend alors la parole.

-**Jacob, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de le faire. Ce sera leur choix, mais je te jure qui s'ils acceptent et font du mal à un humain, ici ou ailleurs, je viendrais te trouver et je te laisserais mettre fin à mes jours.**

Il ralentit, sans toutefois s'arrêter.

-**Je te jure sur la tête de Nessie, que ça n'arrivera pas**, je déclare. **Et si cela doit malgré tout se produire, alors moi aussi, je me livrerais.**

Cette fois, il s'arrête. Plantant ses griffes dans le sol, il se tourne vers nous, nous inspectant de ses grands yeux lupins. Il nous fait signe de son museau, mais ni Alice, ni moi ne comprenons. Il s'éloigne alors lentement, et Alice moi emboîtons son pas. Il se retourne et grogne une fois de plus en tapant le sol de sa patte.

-**Oh, **compris Alice**. Il veut se transformer. On va t'attendre ici,** continue-t-elle pour lui.

Il s'éloigne tandis que nous l'attendons.

-**Les filles,** dit-il d'une voix gênée. **Faut que je passe chez moi, pour prendre des habits. Je vous retrouve à la villa pour vous exposer mes conditions.**

**-D****'accord**, je réponds. **Jacob, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit**, je continue mais il était déjà parti.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Laissez moi vos avis et vos théories sur la suite.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous,

En ce Vendredi matin, il est temps de vous offrir un nouveau chapitre, mais avant, je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

J'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lire et y répondre.

Alors je vous dit simplement et comme chaque semaine : Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 9 :

POV Alice :

Bella et moi sommes rentrées à la villa. D'après ma vision, Emmet et Rosalie doivent rentrer de la "chasse" bientôt dans une tenue ne laissant aucun doute sur leurs activités. *

En temps normal, ils auraient subi mon courroux pour avoir osés détruire les superbes ensembles que je leurs avais préparé mais aujourd'hui, je ne pense qu'à Erwan et Stella.

Jacob choisit ce moment pour arriver. Il est encore tendu, je le sens.

**-Bonjour, Jacob, **le salut Esmée. **Comment vas- tu ?**

**-Bonjour Esmée, **répond-t-il **Pas génial. Tous le monde est là ?**

**-Carlisle ne devrait pas tarder, **dit Edward tandis que Rosalie et Emmet descendent l'escalier.

**-Attendons le alors, **décide le loup.

**-Je suis là, **déclare ce dernier qui vient d'arriver.

**-Très bien, vous connaissez tous le projet d'Alice ?**

**-Ils sont au courant, **déclarais-je. **T****u acceptes ?**

**-Sous certaines conditions. Si l'un des deux doit faire du mal à qui que ce soit, loups ou humains, indiens ou non, nous le tuerons. Si cela doit se produire, J'attends d'Alice, qu'elle tienne sa promesse.**

**-Quelle promesse ? **L'interrompt Jasper en me fixant.

**-J'ai promis de lui donner ma vie si Erwan ou Stella devaient blesser quelqu'un, **expliquais-je.** Mais ça n'arrivera pas, alors inutile de t'inquiéter.**

**-Si ça doit arriver,** continue Jacob, **je tuerai aussi la blondasse et son nounours.**

**-Quoi, **s'emporte Bella.

**-Fais attention à toi, le cabot, **réplique Rose acide.

**-Inutile de s'énerver,** m'interposais-je avant que la situation ne dégénère. C**ela n'arrivera jamais. Nous y veillerons.**

**-C'est toi qui le dit, **reprend Jacob impassible.** Ma dernière condition est qu'ils sachent dans quoi ils s'engagent et qu'ils l'acceptent.**

**-Je m'en assurerais, **déclare Carlisle.

La conversation continue, mais je n'écoute plus. Je réfléchis à comment parler à Erwan et Stella.

**-T'inquiète pas, **me dit Jasper en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, **tu trouveras un moyen.**

Bella me tient toujours sous son bouclier, mais Jasper me connaît si bien qu'il devine mes pensées.

**-Je sais qu'ils accepteront, mais j'ai peur de leurs réactions quand ils sauront que c'est ma faute. Je ne peux pas leur cacher ça. Ils vont devoir rester longtemps avec nous. Pourront-ils supporter de me voir ?**

**-Ils pourront, **me rassure-t-il. **Tu leur offres une nouvelle chance. Je suis sûr qu'ils te pardonneront.**

Mon homme a trouvé les bons mots, mais il me faut plus.

**-Bella, s'il te plaît, **demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle comprend, et retire son bouclier. Jasper et Edward tournent alors la tête vers moi, l'un sentant mes émotions, l'autre lisant mes pensées. Jasper m'envoie alors des ondes de sérénité, tandis qu'Edward se contente d'un petit hochement de tête en signe de soutien.

**-Merci,** murmurais-je à l'attention de Bella, Edward et Jasper tous en même temps.

Je sens alors le besoin de m'éloigner, de m'isoler pour mettre mes pensées au clair. Me levant, je saisis la main de mon autre moitié et m'éloigne en direction de la forêt.

Après avoir couru une dizaine de minutes, je m'assois sur un tronc, tandis que Jasper prend place à mes cotés.

**-Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, **murmurais-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**-À jamais,** dis-il en me serrant contre lui.

Il continue de m'envoyer des ondes de sérénité. Saisissant à nouveau ses lèvres, je quémande l'autorisation d'entrer. Acceptant, il approfondit notre baiser. Le désir monte en moi, tandis que ces mains me caressent le dos et les bras. Plongeant alors les miennes sous sa chemise, je parcoure des doigts ses multiples cicatrices. Alors qu'il ôte sa chemise, un rayon de soleil vient frapper son torse. Sa peau éclate alors millions de flammèches brillantes. Ses cicatrices formant d'incroyables arabesques plus sombres. C'est magnifique. J'adore le voir ainsi. Une à une, j'embrasse les marques sombres, alors qu'il entreprend de me retirer mon chemisier.

Relevant ma tête, il m'embrasse, pendant que ces mains viennent choyer mes seins par dessus mon soutien-gorge en dentelle mauve. Je sens mon shorty s'humidifier. Aucun doute que lui aussi doit sentir mon désir, autant grâce à son pouvoir qu'à ces sens de vampire. Ses mains s'aventurent vers le sud lorsque mes pensées se tournent vers Erwan et Stella. Comment puis-je prendre du bon temps pendant qu'ils souffrent seuls à l'hôpital ?

Repoussant Jasper, je dis :

**-Non, je ne peux pas. Pas encore, pas maintenant.**

J'aperçois un éclair de frustration dans son regard. Il pourrait se servir de son pouvoir pour me faire craquer. Une minuscule dose de désir et je l'emmène au paradis, mais il me comprend. Il sait que je lui en aurais voulu. Il sait aussi que s'attirer mes foudres n'est pas une bonne idée. Ma vengeance est toujours terrible et même Emmet réfléchit à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à moi.

**-Je suis désolée, mon Jazz,** m'excusais-je. **Mais je te promets que dès qu'Erwan et Stella seront transformés, tu seras heureux de t'être retenu.**

**-Je comprends, **dit-il alors qu'un éclat d'anticipation brille dans ses yeux.

Saisissant mon chemisier je me rhabille. Mon bas-ventre est encore en feu mais ma tête m'empêche de satisfaire mon besoin physique. Je pars en courant en direction de la villa, abandonnant le pauvre Jasper, qui j'en suis sûre, doit lui aussi se trouver en état de manque.

POV Jasper :

Comment a-t-elle pu m'abandonner dans un tel état ?

Mais ce n'est pas humain, ni vampire d'ailleurs. Il faut absolument que je me calme avant de rentrer. Mais le souvenir du strip-tease d'Alice me revient en mémoire avec l'effet inverse de celui recherché. Je cherche alors quelque chose d'horrible dans mon esprit et me viens alors en tête l'odeur de ces foutus loups. C'est suffisant pour me faire redescendre provisoirement.

Rentrant à la villa, je tombe sur Edward qui éclate de rire en lisant dans mes pensées. Emmet, qui joue sur sa console, se retourne pour comprendre ce qui provoque l'hilarité de notre frère.

**-Partage Ed, que je me marre aussi.**

**-Jazz est frustré, **répond ce traître sans s'arrêter de rire.

**-Outch, **se moque Emmet.** Forcé de faire ceinture par un lutin. Mais c'est terrible. Heureusement qu'il lui reste ses mains.**

**-Ha ! Ha ! Moquez-vous … **répondis-je blasé en m'éloignant. **Rappelez moi qui c'est qui as attendu plus de cent ans pour découvrir le sexe et qui ne peut désormais plus sans passer ? Et toi, **continuais-je en me tournant vers un Emmet hilare, **fais gaffe ou je m'arrange pour que Rosalie te prive de sexe pendant au moins une semaine !**

Soudain, il redevient sérieux.

**-Si tu fais ça, je te … je te … ,** menace-t-il.

-**Tu me quoi ? **demandais-je amusé.

À cours d'idée, il appelle :

**-Chérie !**

**-Quoi, mon ours, **répond une voix depuis le haut de la villa.

**-Viens, je t'emmène euh … **hésite-t-il, **je t'emmène au paradis, **continue-t-il aussi subtil que d'habitude.

**-Pas maintenant, **conclut simplement Rosalie, **je suis au téléphone avec Nessie.**

**-Et merde, **bougonne l'ours en se replongeant dans son jeu vidéo tandis qu'Edward et moi éclatons à notre tour de rire.

POV Erwan :

Stella s'est endormie, la tête posée sur mon torse. Je peux voir ses cheveux flamboyants ainsi que son visage serein de dormeuse. Quelle chance j'ai eu de tomber sur une fille aussi adorable. J'ai bien du mal à voir des défauts en elle, quoi qu'elle en dise.

Depuis une vingtaines de minutes, je ressens des picotements dans ma main gauche. J'aurais dû avertir le docteur Cullen immédiatement, mais je n'ai pas le courage de réveiller ma chérie. À la place, je m'efforce de bouger les doigts, sans grand succès jusqu'à présent.

C'est l'instant que choisi le docteur Cullen pour entrer. Il a un sourire attendri en voyant Stella endormie à moitié sur moi.

**-Docteur Cullen, vous tombez bien, **chuchoteais-je pour ne pas réveiller ma belle, **j'ai des sensations qui reviennent dans la main gauche. Je ne peux pas encore la bouger, mais j'ai des picotements.**

**-C'est plutôt bon signe, **répond-t-il tout bas. **Depuis combien de temps ?**

**-Environ une demi-heure. J'aurais dû vous appeler tous de suite, mais je ne voulais pas la réveiller, **m'excusais-je en désignant Stella des yeux.

**-Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Vous sentez ceci ? **demande-t-il en me touchant le bout des doigts.

**-Oui, plus ou moins. C'est comme du sable coulant sur ma main.**

**-Bon, nous verrons comment ça évolue. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à faire de plus.**

**-Je sais, merci Docteur.**

**-Appelez-moi Carlisle.**

**-Seulement si vous m'appelez Erwan et que vous me tutoyez.**

**-Marché conclu. À plus tard, Erwan.**

**-Merci Carlisle.**

Il sort alors que Stella se met à bouger sur moi. Se redressant, elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

**-Nous t'avons réveillé? **demandais-je désolé.

**-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Est que ça va ?**

**-Je retrouve des sensations dans la main gauche.**

Un sourire illumine son visage.

**-Formidable, c'est une bonne nouvelle, **s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

**-Ne crions pas victoire trop vite,** tempérais-je.

**-Tu as raison, **acquiesce-t-elle.** Mais c'est déjà ça.**

Je ne suis pas aussi confiant qu'elle. Je sais que rien ne peut m'assurer que je retrouverais l'usage complet de mon corps. Mon intuition me dit même plutôt le contraire. Je m'efforce de ne pas l'écouter, de ne pas calculer mentalement combien de temps devrait durer cette paralysie, mais je n'ai que peu de succès.

POV Stella :

Je m'efforce de rester optimiste, Erwan en a besoin. Je sens bien qu'il a du mal à encaisser. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, depuis l'accident. Il n'y a rien à dire. Tout est différent désormais. J'ai envie de pleurer mais sans que je puisse dire comment, j'ai réussi à me retenir jusque la. Une part de moi, ne veut pas le faire devant lui. Il souffre suffisamment comme ça.

**-Tu m'excuses, **demandais-je hésitante. J**'ai besoin de sortir un instant pour prendre un peu l'air.**

Je m'en veux un peu de lui demander ça alors que lui est cloué dans ce lit, mais il faut que je respire de l'air pur. Une part de moi a aussi besoin d'un peu de solitude pour évacuer les émotions que je retiens en moi.

**-Bien sûr, **répond-t-il en souriant.

Je me sens fondre devant ce regard chargé d'amour.

-**Je reviens vite, **dis-je en me levant. **J****e t'aime,** ajoutais-je en passant la porte.

Je devine le :

**-Moi aussi.**

Titubant plus ou moins maladroitement jusqu'au bureau des infirmières, je demande :

**-S'il vous plaît, je voudrais sortir un moment, prendre l'air.**

C'est le Docteur Cullen qui me répond. Ce levant prestement d'un bureau sur lequel il remplit un dossier, il m'installe dans un fauteuil roulant.

-**Voilà, ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est le plus simple. Les ascenseurs sont au bout du couloir. Je peux vous laisser ou vous voulez que je vous accompagne.**

Cet homme est vraiment très gentil. Il ressemble à Erwan quand je l'ai connu, en plus vieux et plus sûr de lui. Il a beaucoup d'expérience, malgré son jeune age. Déclinant son offre, je gagne les ascenseurs puis sors à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, je ne peux me retenir plus et me mets à pleurer. Toutes les larmes que j'ai retenues depuis que je suis dans la chambre d'Erwan, coulent sur mes joues.

*Si vous voulez connaître en détail les activités de Rosalie et Emmet va falloir laisser des commentaires…. Qui a dit que c'était du chantage ?

* * *

Et voila, c'est déjà fini pour aujourd'hui.

Je suis sur que vous êtes un peu frustré, alors avez-vous bien tous vu la petite note ? Oui, alors vous savez quoi faire...

À bientôt.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 10

Mais avant, laissez moi faire un petit rappel :

Tous les personnages excepté Stella et Erwan appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ...

Ceci fait, je vous remercie également pour toutes vos reviews, et je remercie aussi Rhéa pour ses corrections.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 10 :

POV Stella :

Mes larmes sont intarissables. Je devrais remonter, tenir compagnie à mon homme, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Alors je m'efforce de stopper ces torrents. Sans grand succès.

**-Bonjour, je m'excuse, ça ne me regarde pas, mais est-ce que je peux vous aider ?**

Levant les yeux, je vois une jeune fille. Elle doit avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Pourtant ses yeux noisette reflètent à la fois une lueur enfantine et adulte.

**-Bonjour, je crois pas, **répondis-je hésitante en essuyant mes larmes qui ont miraculeusement cessé de couler.

**-Je m'appelle Renesmée, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nessie, **se présente-t-elle.

**-Moi c'est Stella.**

Je ne sais quoi ajouter. Cette fille me perturbe et j'ai honte d'avoir été vue en train de pleurer.

**-Je viens voir mon grand-père,** explique-t-elle, **il est médecin ici. Et vous, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, que vous est-il arrivé ?**

**-Accident de voiture,** répondis-je laconiquement.

**-Oh, je suis désolée, **dit-elle alors que je perçois une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

-**Il faut que je remonte, **m'excusais-je. **Mon petit ami m'attend dans notre chambre.**

**-Bien sur.**

Sans un mot, elle passe dans mon dos, et pousse ma chaise roulante vers l'intérieur. Me reconduisant à ma chambre, nous croisons le docteur Cullen. Elle s'arrête alors et lui saute dans les bras.

**-Grand-père,** s'exclame-t-elle tandis que je reste abasourdie.

Je ne comprends pas comment un homme aussi jeune peut-être grand-père d'une jeune fille aussi vieille. Ou alors il était drôlement bien conservé.

**-Nessie, je suis content de te voir, **répond-t-il l'air ravi. Apparemment il ignorait sa venue.

-**Je reviens te voir, **dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. **Je ramène d'abord Stella jusqu'à sa chambre.**

Et nous voilà reparti.

**-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais merci, **dis-je alors que nous atteignons la porte de ma chambre.

**-Ca ne doit pas être facile pour vous de vous déplacer, même en chaise roulante avec un bras dans le plâtre. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas importunée.**

**-Non non, merci. Au revoir. **La saluais-je avant d'enter dans ma chambre.

POV Alice :

Une fois de plus, je suis de retour à l'hôpital. Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Carlisle. C'est à moi de parler à Erwan et Stella. J'ignore encore comment le faire, mais c'est ma tâche. Carlisle m'a bien proposé de le faire, mais j'ai refusé.

Alors je suis là, dans ce couloir, m'approchant de leur chambre et j'ai peur. Peur de ce que je vais devoir avouer. Peur de la réaction de ce couple que je voudrais compter parmi mes amis. Mais qui j'en suis persuadé mettront très longtemps avant de me pardonner ce que je leur ai infligé.

Je m'arrête, encore un pas et ils pourront me voir. Encore un pas et la machine sera lancée. Je devrais leur parlé et à nouveau soutenir leur regard si vivant malgré ce que je leur ai infligé.

J'avance. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Le regard de Stella se pose sur moi. Son visage s'illumine. Atteignant la porte, je toque doucement, alors que déjà retentit la douce voix de la jeune femme.

**-Entre, Alice.**

Une part de moi espère qu'ils ne veuillent pas me voir, tout en sachant que ce ne sera pas le cas. Cette part veut s'enfuir très loin d'ici, et tout oublier. Mais c'est impossible. Alors j'entre.

**-Bonjour, est-que ça va ?**

Quelle question stupide. Comment ça pourrait aller ?

**-Ca pourrait être pire, **me répond Erwan, philosophe.

**-Et toi comment tu vas ? **Enchaîne Stella.

Je marque un temps.

**-Pas très bien,** avouais-je.

-**Comment-ça ? **S'inquiète immédiatement la jeune femme.

J'ai l'impression d'être tombée sur les deux êtres les plus purs de toute la planète. Leur situation est cauchemardesque mais elle s'inquiète pour moi.

**-Je dois vous parler mais j'ai peur de votre réaction.**

**-Pourquoi donc ? **demande alors Erwan.

**-J'ai peut-être une solution qui te rendrait l'usage de tes jambes…**

**-Mais c'est génial, **me coupe Stella.

**-Oui mais d'abord, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. **

Avant qu'ils puissent me couper, je lâche la bombe :

**-C'était moi.**

**-C'était toi quoi ? **demande Erwan perdu.

**-C'est ma faute si tu es dans ce lit. C'est moi qui conduisais la Porsche qui vous a coupé la route. Et maintenant, la seule chose que je puisse faire pour réparer mes erreurs va totalement transformer vos vies à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer.**

Le silence s'installe. Tous deux, prennent conscience de mes paroles. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'enfuir de cette chambre. Je guette la naissance de la haine dans leurs yeux. Toutefois, elle ne semble pas vouloir venir. Erwan plonge alors dans mon regard.

**-Alice, tu n'est pas responsable, **dit-il fermement.** C'est uniquement moi qui conduisais. C'est uniquement moi qui ai pris peur et fait un écart. S'il doit y avoir un fautif, ça ne peut être que moi.**

**-Erwan a raison,** poursuit Stella.** Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu apportes en plus une solution pour Erwan. Dis-nous tout, je t'en prie.**

Si je pouvais, j'aurais versé des larmes, et avec ce serait envolée ma culpabilité. Mais ma nature m'en empêche et ce que je dois encore leur dire n'est de loin pas évident.

**-J'ai une solution, **expliquais-je**. Mais non contente d'être irréversible, elle est extrêmement douloureuse et va totalement changer votre vie. Si vous acceptez ce que je vais vous proposer, je peux te promettre que tu remarcheras Erwan, mais je te promets aussi un prix exorbitant.**

**-Notre vie est déjà totalement chamboulée, **déclare Stella.

**-Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas physique, la douleur est bien là,** continue le jeune homme.

**-Nous acceptons, **termine-t-elle.

Une vision m'assaillit. Ils ont d'ors et déjà pris leur décision. Quoi que je leur dise maintenant ils seront transformés, mais je dois respecter notre contrat avec Jacob.

**-Je sais déjà que vous avez fait votre choix, et que vous accepter ma proposition. Mais je dois quand même tout vous expliquer.**

Ils me regardent surpris.

**-Je peux voir l'avenir, **continuais-je. **Il change perpétuellement mais quand les gens prennent une décision, je peux voir ce qui va en découler. Je viens de voir que vous avez pris la votre.**

Je marque un temps, qu'ils puissent assimiler ce que je viens de dire. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre. Ils paraissent surpris, mais ne mettent nullement mes paroles en doutes. L'espoir qu'Erwan retrouve l'usage de ses membres doit leur apporter la foi en mes paroles.

-**Je suis un vampire, comme toute ma famille sauf Nessie. Elle est à moitié humaine.**

**-Nessie, tu veux dire Renesmée ? **m'interrompt Stella.

-**Oui, c'est ma nièce, ** reprendis-je surprise. **C****omment connais-tu son nom ?**

**-Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure devant l'hôpital. **Elle marque un temps avant de reprendre. **Si c'est ta nièce alors le docteur Cullen est ton père ? Ca expliquerait la différence d'age.**

**-Carlisle est bien mon père, **confirmais-je.

-**Alors les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants ? **demande-t-elle.

-**Pas vraiment. En fait, Nessie est à demi-vampire. Bella, sa mère, était encore humaine lorsqu'elle l'a eue.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, **me coupe Erwan. **Mais apparemment, le soleil n'a pas d'effet sur vous. Il y'a d'autres différences avec les vampires tel qu'on peut les voir dans les films ?**

**-Nous sommes quasiment indestructible, **expliquais-je heureuse de revenir sur un sujet moins compliqué. **L****e soleil ne nous tue pas, mais notre peau devient étincelante comme le diamant si nous nous exposons à lui. Certains d'entre nous possèdent un pouvoir comme moi. Par exemple Edward, mon frère, peut lire dans les pensée, ou Jasper, mon mari, est capable de ressentir et d'agir sur les émotions.**

**-Excuse moi Alice, **m'interrompt à nouveau Erwan. **Mais vous mangez quoi ?**

J'avais soigneusement esquivé le sujet jusque là, mais je n'y couperais pas cette fois ci.

-**Du sang. Notre famille se considère comme végétarienne puisque nous buvons uniquement du sang d'animaux que nous chassons. Mais la plupart des vampires se nourrissent de sang humain.**

Stella a une grimace de dégoût, tandis qu'Erwan a une réaction plus mesurée.

-**La transformation me rendrait l'usage de mon corps ?**

La question est purement rhétorique. Erwan et Stella se fixent intensément. On dirait qu'ils communiquent par télépathie.

**-Je vous laisse réfléchir et en parler entre vous,** décidais-je face au silence qui dure.

-**Inutile,** me retient Stella alors que je vais sortir. **Tu veux le faire ? **Continue-t-elle pour Erwan.

-**Si tu me suis.**

**-Jusqu'au bout, **répond-elle.

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, je sens une bouffée de joie m'envahir. Sautant dans leur bras, je les embrasse l'un et l'autre sur la joue avant de déclarer.

-**Je vais dire la bonne nouvelle à tous le monde. On va organiser votre transformation au plus vite.**

POV Jasper :

Emmet regarde le base-ball. Je m'installe à coté de lui, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le match. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Alice. Je suis en manque. En manque et frustré.

Evidemment, ça n'a pas échappé à Edward qui a tenu sa langue mais qui est finalement parti vers son cottage avec Bella. Lui au moins va pouvoir se satisfaire.

Soudain, Alice entre en sautillant. C'est la première fois qu'elle est en mode lutin depuis l'accident.

-**Ils ont accepté,** chantonne-t-elle gaiement.

Je fonds sur elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille si bas qu'elle est la seule à entendre :

**-Toi, moi, dans notre chambre, tout de suite.**

J'accompagne mes mots d'une vague de frustration que je prends soin de diriger sur elle. Elle gémit faiblement puis saisissant le col de ma chemise, m'entraîne dans l'escalier.

À peine la porte de notre chambre passée, elle soude ses lèvres aux miennes. L'odeur du désir envahit la pièce tandis que je retire sa robe. Elle s'écarte et arrache ma chemise, si j'avais fait de même avec l'un de ses vêtements, je serais bon pour faire ceinture mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais me priver de plaisir pour une chemise.

Son leggings à peine retiré, elle se jette dans mes bras et enroule ces jambes autour de ma taille. Je la porte jusqu'à notre lit pendant qu'elle se frotte contre moi, augmentant encore si c'est possible, mon envie. Immédiatement, elle prend le contrôle et baissant mon dernier vêtement s'empare de ma verge de ses douces mains. Traçant de ces lèvres une ligne brûlante sur mon torse, elle se dirige vers le pôle sud. Qui est loin d'être gelé actuellement. L'atteignant enfin, elle saisit mon membre et débute une délicieuse caresse. Emporté par les sensations exquises qu'elle me procure, mes mains s'égarent dans les cheveux de mon lutin.

**-Oh, chérie, c'est trop bon.**

Le plaisir m'envahit et je me sens partir, libérant un râle bestial.

**-Putain, ça m'a manqué**. Saisissant le menton d'Alice, je tire sa tête vers moi, **Laisse-moi donc m'occuper de toi comme il se doit,** je continue en titillant le lobe de son oreille.

Glissant vers le bas, j'embrasse son cou, avant de poursuivre, par la clavicule, jusqu'à atteindre son sein encore recouvert de son soutien-gorge. Elle gémit, tout en dégrafant son vêtement, libérant ainsi l'objet de mon attention. Reprenant mes douces caresses, je passe de l'un à l'autre tandis que les gémissements de ma chérie vont crescendo.

Elle pousse soudain sur ma tête.

-**J'en veux plus, **dit-elle brûlante de désir.

Et j'en rajoute, m'arrêtant sur son nombril. Je me sers de mon pouvoir pour lui envoyer des vagues de désir.

**-Jasper, **halète-t-elle.

Reprenant ma chute, je saisis délicatement son shorty de mes dents, et le tire, humant au passage le désir de ma chérie.

**-Mon dieu Jasper, ça suffit, **proteste Alice en me tirant par les cheveux.

Plongeant, je passe ma langue sur sa vulve, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Mes doigts viennent alors cajoler son clitoris tandis que ma langue récolte son doux nectar pendant qu'Alice s'envole vers le septième ciel, submergée par l'orgasme.

Haletante, je la laisse reprendre son souffle, avant de reprendre mes douces caresses. Impatiente elle me repousse sur le dos et s'enfonce sur ma verge au garde à vous. Elle se met à onduler furieusement.

**-Participe aussi, **dit-elle en me saisissant les cheveux et en tirant ma tête au niveau de ses seins.

Je commence à honorer ses deux bijoux comme il se doit tandis que mes mains se posent sur ces fesses pour la guider.

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, tandis que je sens moi-même un puissant orgasme se construire. Soudain elle se cambre, rejetant la tête en arrière emportée par le plaisir et je la suis sans attendre, me déversant en elle.

Le plaisir passé, nous retombons l'un à coté de l'autre sans un mot sur le lit. Je reste silencieux, contemplant la femme qui me rend heureux chaque jour de ma vie éternelle. En cet instant, je sais qu'elle est totalement heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, elle a retrouvé un avenir.

* * *

Et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je vous avertis qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Vendredi prochain, je passe un examen de médecine, vous comprendrez je n'en doutes pas que je me concentre dessus plutôt que sur la rédaction du chapitre 11.

En contre-partie, vous aurez le droit à un petit hors-série sur Emmett et Rosalie.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos reviews.

Après deux semaines d'attentes, voici le chapitre 11 de ma fic.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 11 :

POV Erwan :

Je vais devenir un vampire. Quelle étrange discussion nous avons eu avec Alice, et pourtant à aucun moment je n'ai remis en doute ses dires. Je sens au plus profond de moi que c'est la vérité. J'ai rencontré deux vampires et contrairement à tous les livres ou tous les films, ils sont tous deux d'une excessive gentillesse, bien plus humains que certaines personnes tel le docteur Flat que j'ai connu y a fort longtemps.

Je vais devenir vampire, et c'est ma seule chance de retrouver l'usage total de mon corps. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai pas peur, mais je fais confiance à Alice et à Carlisle.

Alice se tient pour responsable de mon état. J'imagine aisément combien il a pu être difficile de nous parler à Stella et moi. Je comprends à présent pourquoi elle a guetté notre état, jusqu'à ce que Stella l'invite à entrer. Elle vient de vivre un enfer. Sa capacité de voir l'avenir, doit la torturer car elle n'a pu éviter l'accident, mais savoir notre prochaine transformation lui a rendu espoir.

**-Stella, s'il te plait, tu veux bien aller chercher Alice ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.**

**-Bien sûr, **dit-elle en se levant et en quittant notre chambre.

J'ai besoin de rassurer Alice, de la convaincre que je ne lui en veux pas, pour créer avec elle une amitié durable afin de dissiper le malaise qui je pense, reste en elle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Stella revient avec Alice.

**-Stella, s'il te plait, **la regardais-je.

Elle me comprend, et sort en disant simplement :

**-Je vous laisse.**

-**Merci.**

Alice reste seule avec moi, elle me semble un peu gênée.

**-Salut Alice, **commençais-je. T**u as sûrement déjà eu une vision de ce que je vais te dire mais il faut que je le fasse.**

**-Salut, oui c'est vrai.**

**-Je crois que tu t'en veux encore pour mon état. Peut-être même as-tu un peu peur de moi, **continuais-je. **Je ne veux pas que ça reste ainsi. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on soit ami.**

**-J'en serai ravie,** répond-t-elle.

**-Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai bien conscience que la transformation va radicalement changer notre vie à Stella et moi, mais je suis du genre à voir le bon coté des choses. Et finalement, je vais passer le reste de l'éternité au coté de celle que j'aime. Entouré je l'espère par une famille de vampires qui s'ils ressemblent à Carlisle et toi, ce dont je ne doute pas une seconde, sont plus humain que nombre de personne peuplant notre planète.**

**-Merci, **dit-elle visiblement émue en me serrant dans ses bras. **J****e suis vraiment touchée. Stella a bien de la chance de t'avoir, tu es vraiment adorable.**

Je me sens rougir à ce compliment.

**-Tu es déjà mon ami, **continue-t-elle.** Et bientôt, tu seras si tu le souhaites mon frère car Stella et toi serez les bienvenus dans le clan Cullen aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez.**

**-Si je pouvais, je te serrerais dans mes bras grande sœur.**

Elle me gratifie d'un sourire avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue. Nous serons désormais et irrémédiablement comme frère et sœur.

POV Stella :

Je laisse Erwan et Alice seuls. Il a besoin de lui parler pour la délivrer de sa culpabilité. Quand je reviens, je les trouve riant ensemble, ce qui me comble de joie.

Le docteur Cullen choisit cet instant pour arriver.

**-Erwan, Stella, Alice, **salue-t-il.

-**Docteur, **répondis-je.

-**Alice m'a informé de votre décision. J'ai organisé votre sortie de l'hôpital. Officiellement, vous êtes transférés au centre médical universitaire de Washington, mais officieusement Emmett, Jasper et Edward, mes trois fils, vont vous conduire à la Villa.**

**-Très bien, **acquiesce Erwan.

**-Ils arriveront d'ici une petite heure.**

**-Merci docteur, **concluais-je.

-**Appelle-moi Carlisle. Tu feras bientôt partie de la famille.**

-**Merci Carlisle.**

**-Je t'en prie. Si vous permettez, j'ai d'autres patients à voir, **s'excuse-t-il en sortant.

Une heure plus tard, comme l'a dit Carlisle, trois superbes infirmiers arrivent. Alice se jette dans les bras de l'un d'eux et l'embrasse amoureusement.

**-Erwan, Stella, je vous présente Jasper, mon mari, Edward, mon frère et Emmett, notre ours de service.**

-**Comment un aussi petit lutin, peut-il être aussi énervant, **répond ce dernier du tac-au-tac. **Je suis Emmett, gentleman au service de mademoiselle, **continue-t-il en s'inclinant devant moi et en me faisant un baise-main

-**Fait gaffe, Em, Rosalie pourrait malencontreusement entendre parler de ça, **se moque Jasper, tandis qu'Alice et Edward rigolent.

-**Toi le frustré, fais gaffe, **réplique Emmett.

**-Arrêtez un peu, **tempère Edward qui n'a rien dit jusque là. **Où donc sont passées vos bonnes manières? Heureusement qu'Esmée ne vous voit pas.**

Il s'avance et approchant le brancard qu'ils ont apporté, continue :

-**Je suis Edward, vous devez être Erwan et Stella. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Alice n'a cessé de nous parler de vous.**

**-Bonjour à tous, **répondis-je. **Nous aussi sommes ravis de vous rencontrer.**

**-Salut, **reprend Jasper. M**aintenant que les présentations sont faites, on pourrait se tirer d'ici ? J'aime pas du tout cet endroit. Beaucoup trop d'émotions.**

Je me souviens de ce qu'Alice a dit, Jasper peut ressentir les émotions de gens. Le pauvre. Dans un hôpital ce ne doit pas être très agréable.

-**Effectivement Stella, **dit alors Edward. **Jasper n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux.**

**-Euh, **bafouillais-je. **Ah oui, tu es télépathe c'est ça ?**

**-Exact, **confirme-t-il. A**llons-y. Emmett n'est pas le seul à s'impatienter.**

Après avoir mis Erwan sur le brancard, Alice m'aide à m'installer dans ma chaise roulante.

**-Je vous retrouve à la Villa, **dit-elle. **I****l faut que je récupère ma voiture. Emmett ne soit pas trop lourd.**

**-Moi, lourd, **s'indigne l'ours. **M****on dieu, mais que va donc penser cette jolie damoiselle de moi ?**

**-Elle te pardonnera, **le rassure mon amour visiblement amusé.** Moi, en revanche, si tu t'approches trop d'elle…**

Jasper et Edward éclatent de rire tandis qu'Emmett s'exclame :

**-Je l'aime déjà lui. Allez-en route.**

Poussant ma chaise, il nous conduit jusqu'à une ambulance, suivi par Jasper et Edward qui s'occupent du brancard.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant une somptueuse villa. Les garçons nous font entrer et je découvre une pièce éclairée par les grandes baies vitrées laissant passer la lumière. Trois femmes nous attendent aussi éblouissantes les unes que les autres. Vampires à n'en pas douter. La plus âgée, du moins celle qui le paraît, s'approche et me serre dans ses bras.

**-Mes chéries, je suis Esmée Cullen, la femme de Carlisle. Je suis très contente de vous rencontrer enfin, **se présente-t-elle.

-**Bonjour, je suis Stella, et voici Erwan, **répondis-je en désignant mon homme. **Merci de nous accueillir parmi vous.**

**-Edward et moi, nous vous laissons notre chambre ici, **commence la brune. **Mais pardonnez-moi, j'oublie de me présenter, je suis Bella, la femme de Edward, **termine-t-elle en coulant un regard amoureux vers ce dernier.

**-Nous ne voulons pas vous chasser, **refuse Erwan.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, **réplique-t-elle. N**ous n'habitons plus dans cette chambre depuis plus de 2 ans.**

**-Oh, dans ce cas, merci à vous.**

-**Ce n'est rien. Il reste toutefois quelques affaires m'appartenant j'espère qu'elles ne vous dérangeront pas,** s'excuse Edward.

**-Je suis Rosalie, **se présente alors la blonde qui jusque là, est restée silencieuse. **Je suis la femme d'Emmett.**

Les présentations terminées, Emmett, Jasper et Edward, nous amènent dans l'ancienne chambre de ce dernier. Il y demeure une impressionnante collection de disques. Après avoir installé Erwan sur le lit, Emmett et Jasper s'en vont tandis qu'Edward reste, rapidement rejoint par Bella.

**-J'espère que vous vous plairez ici, **dit-elle. **Carlisle m'a dit que vous aviez vu notre fille, Nessie, comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Seulement moi, **répondis-je, **Elle avait l'air d'aller bien.**

**-Je vous demande parce que cela fait plusieurs jours que nous ne l'avons pas vu, **nous explique-t-elle.

-**Elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence,** continue Edward. **Elle s'est installée dans un appartement à Forks, depuis un mois.**

**-En tout cas, elle a été très gentille avec moi. Nous avons discuté un bref instant et elle m'a raccompagné.**

Je n'ose m'étendre sur le sujet. Quand j'ai rencontré Nessie, j'étais en larmes. Mais je ne veux pas qu'Erwan le sache.

**-Je comprends, **déclare simplement Edward qui a lu dans mes pensées, alors que je rougis. **Désolé, je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir, **continue-t-il.

**-C'est rien, **le rassurais-je en souhaitant qu'il n'en parle pas plus.

**-Je m'excuse, c'est un peu gênant, **hésite Bella.** M****ais c'est important. Envisagez-vous d'avoir des enfants ?**

**-Pardon ? **s'exclame Erwan surpris.

**-Désolé de le demander ainsi, mais les vampires sont stériles du moins les femmes. Alors si vous en voulez, vous devez y penser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

Je me tourne vers Erwan et nos regards s'accrochent. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment imaginée avoir des enfants. Mais maintenant que je dois choisir et que ce choix sera irréversible, je doute.

** -Nous allons vous laisser en parler, **déclare alors Edward en entraînant Bella à sa suite.

Mes yeux restent river à ceux de mon amour.

POV Erwan :

Des enfants, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir. Bien que je n'en n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec Stella. J'ai toujours voulu finir mes études avant tout. Pour moi, il était nécessaire que je puisse subvenir à nos besoins avant de penser à des enfants.

Maintenant la question se pose et notre choix sera définitif.

**-Qu'en penses-tu ? **demandais-je.

-**Je… Je ne sais pas trop, **hésite-t-elle. E**t toi, tu en voudrais ?**

**-Si tu le souhaites aussi. C'est quand même à toi que reviendra la part la plus dure.**

Je marque un temps, avant de reprendre :

**-Et puis, si je veux retrouver un semblant de confort, je dois être transformé. Mais je ne me vois pas rester ainsi alors que tu vieilliras. Je ne nous imagine pas non plus voir notre enfant grandir puis vieillir et mourir alors que nous ne changeons pas.**

**-Non, moi non plus, **répond-t-elle**. J****'aimerais en savoir plus sur nos options.**

**-Carlisle pourra sûrement nous répondre.**

Soudain, on toque à la porte.

**-Excusez moi, je peux entrer ? **Fait la voix de Carlisle.

-**Bien sûr, **l'invite Stella.

-**Alice m'a prévenu que vous auriez besoin de moi, **dit il en s'approchant.

Je perçus l'hésitation de ma chérie. Aussi je commence :

**-Bella et Edward nous ont parlé d'enfants. Si j'ai bien compris les vampires ne peuvent en avoir non ?**

**-En effet, les femmes vampires ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte. Ce n'est pas le cas des hommes qui peuvent féconder des humaines.**

**-Et quelle est l'effet d'une telle union sur l'enfant ? **Demande Stella.

**-Je n'aime pas du tout employer ce terme, mais l'enfant est ce qu'on appelle un hybride, **explique-t-il. **M****i-vampire, mi-humain, si je me fie à mes observations de Nessie et de Bella lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Je dirais qu'il faut environ trois semaines de gestation. Après la naissance, le bébé continue d'avoir une croissance accélérée qui d'après les informations que j'ai eu s'arrête lorsqu'il atteint l'aspect physique d'un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années. Je ne pourrais affirmer que ces enfants sont immortels comme nous, mais assurément ils peuvent vivre plusieurs centaines d'années.**

Je regarde à nouveau celle qui fait battre mon cœur. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, un détail terrifiant m'assaille.

**-Si nous décidons d'avoir un enfant, il faudra donc commencer par me transformer. Mais je ne risque pas d'être dangereux pour Stella ?**

**-Il y a un risque c'est certain. Après la transformation, la soif sera atroce et il est impossible de prévoir le contrôle que tu auras.**

**-Peut-être qu'Alice peut le voir,** intervient ma chérie.

**-C'est possible. Je demanderai à Alice,** répond-t-il.** Avez-vous d'autres questions ?**

**-Je ne crois pas, **dis-je en jetant un regard interrogateur à Stella.

**-Moi non plus.**

Il prend congé et nous laisse à nos réflexions. J'ai très envie de tenter l'expérience, mais c'est un choix qui doit être commun et jamais je ne lui forcerais la main.

**-Quoique tu décides, je suivrais ton choix,** commençais-je un peu hésitant. **Mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu portes notre enfant.**

Un silence pesant s'installe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le brise :

**-Je ne me suis jamais imaginée avec des enfants.**

Une part de moi s'attriste de ces mots, mais elle continue :

**-Mais maintenant que nous devons faire un choix, j'arrive à nous voir tous les deux avec un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Je peux imaginer le nom que je lui donnerais.**

Je souris tandis qu'elle poursuit :

**-Je sais que tu seras un père formidable. Je t'ai déjà vu t'occuper d'enfant et tu as toujours su comment faire. Mais je voudrai une chose en échange…**

**-Tous ce que tu voudras,** la interrompis-je.

**-Je veux que tu m'épouses dès ma transformation.**

Je reste stupéfait l'espace d'une seconde. Elle vient de me couper l'herbe sous le pied. Si elle acceptait de devenir la mère de notre enfant, alors je la demandais en mariage.

**-Je t'en fais la promesse.**

À peine ces mots prononcés, la porte s'ouvre brutalement.

**-Je suis trop contente pour vous deux, **s'extasie Alice**, Félicitations ! Je vais m'occuper de tout.**

Tous les Cullen arrivent, nous félicitant tous, alors que nous n'avons encore rien dit.

**-Nous avons l'ouïe très fine,** se justifie Edward.** Et en plus dans mon cas, je l'ai lu dans l'esprit d'Alice.**

Heureusement, ils finissent tous par sortir, nous laissant seuls, Stella et moi.

Au plus profond de moi, je suis heureux. Outre le fait que je vais passer le reste de l'éternité au coté de la plus belle des femmes de cette terre, elle va me donner un fils ou une fille. Même notre futur régime alimentaire ne peut obscurcir mon avenir.

Cependant, il me reste une mission à accomplir et je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Stella a bousculé mes plans, mais elle mérite une vraie demande. Avec une vraie bague, et tout ce qui va avec. Alors même coincé dans un lit, je lui offrirais ce qu'elle mérite.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

J'ai plusieurs projet plus ou moins urgent en cours, je ne pense donc pas pouvoir écrire le chapitre 12 à temps pour le poster Vendredi prochain.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.


	13. Horssérie 1 : Emmett et Rosalie

Voila, je reviens enfin malheureusement qu'avec un très court "chapitre"

Je vous propose ce soir le fameux hors-série promis avec Emmett et Rosalie

J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré sa taille, mais avant j'aimerais juste vous signaler qu'une nouvelle bannière de cette fic est disponible sur mon profil, Merci à Virginie067

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre Hors-série :

POV Alice :

J'ai toujours été de nature à m'inquiéter facilement. Alors je scrute souvent l'avenir. Mais il y a parfois des visions que je n'aimerais ne pas avoir. Surtout quand elle concerne Emmett et Rosalie.

Ces deux là sont insatiables. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes, dans des positions et des situations tellement improbables qu'elles sont inimaginables pour n'importe qui d'autre.

POV Rosalie :

Emmett et moi étions partis chasser. En général, je laissais les ours à Emmett, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé que je m'offrirais un bon repas.

Sentant le doux fumet de l'un de ces plantigrades, je m'élance immédiatement sur ses traces.

-**Il est à moi, **déclare alors Emmett qui m'a rattrapé.

**-Oh que non ! Je l'ai senti avant toi, **répliquais-je.

**-C'est un ours, ** s'entête-t-il en accélérant. **Donc il est à moi.**

Il a toujours été plus rapide que moi. Mais j'ai d'autres avantages dont je n'hésite pas à me servir dans de telle situation.

**-Tu veux faire ceinture, jusqu'à quand ? **le questionnais-je en ralentissant.

Il s'arrête net. Nos parties de chasse finissent presque systématiquement par des ébats forts agréables qui constituent pour Emmett, une véritable drogue. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais il ne le sait pas et c'est très bien ainsi.

- **Tu ferais pas ça ? **Hésite-t-il.

-**Tu prends le pari ? **m'enquis-je avec une moue sexy.

Dans un grognement, il bondit sur moi, m'embrassant brutalement. Ses yeux sont noirs de désir, et je sens le mien monté en flèche dans mon bas-ventre.

POV Emmett :

Et voilà, j'ai totalement oublié la chasse. Maintenant seul compte le plaisir de ma sublime femme. Alors je m'attache à lui en donner un maximum. Je l'embrasse tandis que mes mains remontent le long de son dos, avant de revenir sur sa poitrine, la caressant par dessus le tissu de son petit haut. Paraît que ces trucs ont des noms, dépendant de leur forme et d'autre critère qui demeure pour moi totalement obscur, mais qu'Alice a pourtant malgré tout tenté de m'expliquer au moins un millier de fois. À mon avis, moins y'a de tissus, mieux c'est. Du moins tant que y a que moi pour voir ma rose habillée ainsi.

Mais ma rose s'impatiente, elle en demande plus. Ses mains m'arrachent mon pantalon et baissent mon boxer pour libérer mon membre tendu.

**-Prends moi tout de suite, **gémit-elle brûlante, en glissant sa main sous sa jupe pour retirer son string.

Je la soulève alors, remontant du même geste sa jupe sur ses hanches, tandis qu'elle croise ses jambes dans mon dos pour m'enfoncer en elle dans un grognement de plaisir.

Elle ondule sur moi, faisant se propager des vagues de plaisir partout dans mon corps. Et soudain, je la sens se resserrer sur ma verge, quand elle touche les étoiles. Alors dans un dernier coup de rein, je la rejoins :

**-Rose !**

POV Alice :

Lorsque Emmett et Rosalie rentrent de la chasse, personne ne peut l'ignorer, soit parce qu'ils n'ont plus vraiment d'habits entiers, soit parce qu'Emmett se vante en hurlant de ses prouesses de chasseur. Aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à cette règle. Alors que je fais visiter la villa à Stella, mon frère débarque en clamant le plaisir de chasser avec son amour.

**-Tiens Stella, j'ai hâte de t'emmener à la chasse, **dit-il avec un clin d'œil en la voyant.

Rose lui jette alors un regard glacial.

-**En tout bien, tout honneur, **ajoute-il penaud sous nos rires.

Et nous poursuivons notre visite, tandis qu'il court après sa chérie pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

Et voila c'est déjà fini.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai raté mon examen et je le repasse fin Août, c'est pourquoi je suis à fond dans mes révisions.

J'ai donc très peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture des prochains chapitres de cette fiction. C'est pourquoi je vous avertis que le prochain chapitre risque d'être long à arriver (au moins 2 semaines).

Peut-être que je posterais l'OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours organiser par le forum Lovelemon-in-fic, si j'arrive à la terminer mais je ne promet rien.

Merci de votre patience.


	14. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous,

Après cette longue attentes, voici enfin le chapitre 12 de ma fic.

Mais avant, j'aimerais adresser un remerciement particulier à Galswinthe, l'auteur de ma centième review.

Voila, ceci dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 12 :

POV Erwan :

Notre plan est en place. Alice va me transformer. Nous avons eu de longue discussions, sur comment procéder. Ma priorité absolue, c'est de ne pas mettre en danger Stella. Mais avec le statut de nouveau-né, je risque d'être incontrôlable.

Alice assure qu'il n'y aucun risque, qu'elle m'a vu me contrôler et que je ne ferai aucun mal à ma chérie. Et Bella pense que j'ai été suffisamment briefé pour parvenir à contrôler mes instincts dès mon réveil après la transformation. Elle m'a raconté que dans son cas, elle a gardé le contrôle. Elle m'a également parlé de la morphine lorsque Stella n'était pas là. J'avais choisi de m'en servir. Elle ne m'apporterait aucun réconfort, mais Stella ne verrait pas ma souffrance.

**-Te sens-tu prêt ? **Demande Stella qui vient d'enter dans la pièce.

**-Oui.**

**-Alors je vais chercher Alice et Carlisle, **dit-elle en ressortant brièvement.

Tous trois reviennent promptement. Carlisle porte un plateau sur lequel sont disposés plusieurs seringues et flacons.

**-Je vais t'anesthésier et t'injecter la morphine. Puis Alice commencera par t'injecter son venin directement dans ton cœur et dans les membres afin d'accélérer le processus,** explique Carlisle. **Tu es prêt ?**

**-Non pas tout à fait.**

Alors Alice s'agenouille et attrape la main de Stella. D'un même geste, elle sort un écrin en velours.

**-Je devrais être à la place d'Alice mais je ne peux le faire et je te demande de me pardonner pour ça Stella. Il est une chose que je dois faire avant que change à nouveau notre vie.**

Elle retient sa respiration, à la fois terrifiée et ravie par les mots qu'elle sait que je vais prononcer.

**-Stella Kristin, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme et la mère de notre enfant, pour le restant de l'éternité ?**

Alice ouvre l'écrin et Stella ne peut retenir une exclamation. J'ai choisi une fine bague en or blanc, surmontée d'une petite améthyste finement taillée. (N.A. http :/ www . lemanegeabijoux . com/fileadmin/produits/31305648A . jpg enlevez les espaces)

Alice a vainement tenté de me convaincre qu'elle était trop petite. Qu'il fallait une pierre beaucoup plus grosse. Que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter du coût. Mais je sais que c'est la bonne. Stella n'aime pas les bijoux trop imposants. Cette bague lui ira parfaitement et je ne me suis pas trompé.

Des larmes commencent à couler sur les joues de ma chérie tandis qu'elle s'efforce d'articuler :

**-Oui, je le veux.**

Alice glisse la bague à son doigt, et après l'avoir contemplé un instant, ma fiancée se tourne vers moi les yeux remplis de reconnaissance et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-**Ils sont tellement mignons, ** ne peut se retenir de commenter Alice.

Carlisle sourit, attendri par la scène.

**-Laissons leur un moment,** dit-il en tirant Alice.

**-Non, **le retient ma fiancée.** Je veux me marier, alors allons-y. Si tu es prêt ?** ajoute-t-elle en me coulant un regard amoureux.

**-Je le suis, **répondis-je avec le même regard.

**-Très bien,** conclut le médecin.

Il s'approche, puis saisissant une première seringue, m'injecte l'anesthésiant. Je me sens partir dans les limbes.

**-Je t'aime, **dis-je avant d'être emporté.

POV Stella :

**-Moi aussi, **lui répondis-je.

Mais il est déjà parti.

**-À ton tour, **déclare Carlisle à l'intention d'Alice.

Elle s'approche et saisit l'imposante seringue métallique qu'il lui tend. Je détourne les yeux lorsqu'elle plante l'énorme aiguille dans sa poitrine pour en injecter le contenu. À peine ceci fait, elle rend la seringue à son père puis entreprend de mordre méticuleusement les jambes de mon fiancé. Puis elle répète le même cycle avec chaque bras, injectant un peu de venin à chaque morsure. Pour enfin terminer par une morsure de chaque coté du cou. Sa macabre besogne accomplie, elle se relève et essuie une goutte de sang sur ses lèvres.

**-Désolée, il faut que j'aille chasser tout de suite, **s'excuse-t-elle en s'enfuyant précipitamment

Ce qu'elle vient de faire a été une véritable torture. À chaque morsure, elle a du se retenir de ne pas vider Erwan de son sang sous peine de le tuer.

**-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, **déclare Carlisle.

Ces instants sont sans doute les plus longs de ma vie. Je ne sais combien de temps cela dure. Erwan, mon fiancé, semble endormi, immobile sur ce lit. Mon regard ce porte alors sur la bague. Elle est fantastique, je ne sais comment il a fait, mais je suis heureuse.

Soudain Alice est de retour.

**-Stella, je suis désolée, il faut que tu quittes la pièce, **dit-elle. Je vais rester avec lui.

Comme un automate, je sors. Carlisle m'a expliqué que je ne pourrais être présente à son réveil, il m'attaquerait immédiatement. Bella et Edward me conduisent dans leur cottage. L'endroit est splendide. Edward a accepté de rester à mes cotés pour m'informer en temps réel de l'avancée de la transformation d'Erwan. Il tente de me distraire un peu, mais toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers mon fiancé et on pourrait croire que je suis un zombie amorphe face à ma passivité.

POV Erwan :

_J'ai conscience de dormir. C'est étrange. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver, j'en suis sûr. Je sens comme une gêne dans mon cœur, mais je ne sais d'où elle vient. _

_Arg ! Douleur ! Mort ! C'est atroce je ne comprends pas._

_J'ai mal, c'est insensé. J'ai mal dans toute la poitrine, comme si mon cœur, mes poumons et tous mes organes avaient pris feu. Mais je ne peux rien faire._

_Arg ! Nouveau foyer, le feu s'attaque à ma tête. Seul reste épargné mes membres devenus insensibles. Alors j'essaye vainement de me concentrer dessus pour occulter la douleur._

_Arg ! Je sens mes bras. Eux aussi se mettent à brûler. Le feu s'étend, il gagne mes coudes, puis mes mains et enfin mes doigts._

_Arg ! Mes jambes maintenant. Comme pour mes bras._

_C'est horrible. Je veux mourir, seul la mort pourra me sauver._

_Non c'est faux, je n'ai pas le droit. Penser à Stella. Penser à Stella. Penser à ma fiancée._

_Je m'accroche à ce mantra. Ma fiancée, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche, son nez, son corps. Notre futur enfant. Je dois vivre pour tenir mes promesses._

_Ces pensées font refluer la douleur. Non pas refluer, accepter. La brûlure demeure mais je l'accepte. _

_Je me laisse brûler, inutile de résister._

_Viens Feu ! Brûle-moi ! Brûle tout mon corps car jamais tu n'atteindras mon âme._

_Bouger, je peux bouger. Mes jambes et mes bras, à nouveau._

_Mais c'est inutile je le sais. Je peux le faire mais je ne dois pas. Pas encore._

_Je sens à nouveau mon cœur, il ralentit. Vers la mort ? Je l'ignore._

_J'entends. Des bruits, des mouvements, si faibles._

_Le temps passe, j'ignore à quelle vitesse._

_Je distingue des voix lointaines._

_Je commence à reconnaître des pas._

_Les Cullen, je suis chez eux._

_Je sens qu'Alice me veille en permanence._

_Soudain, aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, la douleur repart._

_Elle abandonne mes pieds, mes jambes puis mes mains et mes bras. Non c'est faux, elle se concentre en mon centre, dans mon cœur. Il bat frénétiquement alors que tout mon corps est froid._

_Soif. J'ai soif, j'ai la gorge tellement sèche._

_La brûlure abandonne, elle perd du terrain, ne se concentrant plus que sur mon cœur._

_ARG! Douleur terrible, plus forte encore que toute les précédentes._

_Et le néant. Mon cœur ne bat plus. La douleur a totalement disparu._

_Tous les Cullen sont la sauf Edward, je le sens. C'est fini je le sais._

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre un nouveau monde. Tous est si clair, si précis. Jamais je n'ai saisi autant de détails. Tous mes sens sont devenus un millier de fois plus performants.

Sept paires d'yeux dorés me fixent. Je me lève doucement, et pourtant si vite.

**-Où est ma fiancée ?**

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, elle est si douce, carrément envoûtante.

**-En sécurité avec Edward, **répond Alice.** Il faut que tu te nourrisses avant de la voir.**

Un souvenir trouble m'envahit, elle est humaine et je ne le suis plus. Mon esprit est si clair. Je n'ai pas respiré depuis mon réveil. Mais si je veux à nouveau parler, il faut que je prenne de l'air. Je suis sûr que je vais sentir l'odeur de Stella. Elle est sûrement encore présente dans la pièce. Je suis rassuré qu'ils soient tous là. Ils pourront me retenir si je n'arrive à me contrôler.

J'inspire doucement, et je la sens. Mon esprit l'isole automatiquement, ignorant l'odeur des autres vampires. Elle sent si bon, une odeur enivrante de miel des bois. Ma gorge me brûle, et un goût inconnu me monte à la bouche. C'est sûrement le venin.

_Je dois rejeter la soif._

**-Emmenez moi chasser, **dis-je.** Tout de suite, avant que l'odeur résiduelle de Stella ne me submerge.**

**-Viens, **m'invite Alice, en quittant la pièce.

Elle est partie à vitesse vampirique, mais je n'ai aucun mal à la suivre. Je pourrais même la devancer. Jasper a emboîté notre pas, pour veiller sur sa chérie. Nous sommes déjà loin de la Villa, pourtant j'entends distinctement Carlisle s'extasié :

**-Il est comme toi Bella, il se maîtrise déjà. Ça confirmerait l'hypothèse qu'un nouveau-né peut être conditionné à se contrôler avant sa naissance.**

Je ne peux suivre la suite, alors je me concentre sur ma course. Je ressens chaque muscle, comme jamais. Mes pieds touchent le sol avec une précision supérieure au millimètre, alors je tente une expérience. Bondissant, je m'accroche à une branche, puis dans le même élan, je me jette d'un arbre à l'autre, suivant Alice en dessous de moi. Un rire m'échappe alors, c'est fantastique comme sensation.

**-Alice, **l'appelais-je.

Sans s'arrêter, elle lève les yeux vers moi.

**-Merci.**

Elle sourit, et saute me rejoindre en hauteur en riant elle aussi, tandis que Jasper rigole par terre.

**-De vrais gamins, **se moque-t-il.

POV Stella :

Je m'inquiète. Ça fait deux jours que la transformation a commencé, et mon fiancé n'est toujours pas réveillé.

Je suis surprise qu'Edward arrive encore à me supporter. Il doit devenir fou à force d'entendre mes inquiétudes.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, **dit-il alors sachant que ça ne me rassurera pas.

Et je continue à m'inquiéter, jusqu'à ce qu'il me délivre soudain :

**-Ça y'est, il s'est réveillé. **

**-Comment va-t-il ?**

**-Aussi bien qu'un vampire nouveau-né, **répond-t-il.** Alice et Jasper vont l'accompagner chasser.**

**-Ça veut dire qu'il peut de nouveau marcher et bouger.**

**-Oui, **confirme-t-il.** Le venin a soigné toutes ses lésions.**

Je soupire de soulagement. Je savais que la transformation le soignerait mais une part de moi avait tout de même peur que ça ne fonctionne pas.

POV Erwan :

Alice s'arrête soudain. Nous avons couru septante-huit minutes et douze secondes exactement. J'aurais pu courir encore le quadruple sans être fatigué.

**-On est assez loin, **déclare-t-elle.

Instinctivement, j'ouvre mes sens au maximum. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche. Mais je laisse mon odorat saisir pleinement les odeurs de la forêt, tandis que mes oreilles surveillent le moindre bruit.

Je sens l'odeur d'un écureuil qui se cache non loin. J'entends également les battements rapides de son petit cœur. Il est à exactement dix-sept mètres sur ma droite.

Soudain le vent porte les effluves d'un plus gros animal, sûrement un élan.

**-Je sens quelque chose, **dis-je.

**-Moi aussi, je le sens, **confirme Alice.** Suis ton instinct et tout ira bien.**

**-D'accord.**

Je ferme les yeux, humant l'air à nouveau, déterminant la distance qui me sépare de l'animal, et d'un bond je m'élance.

Je l'atteins rapidement, et ne lui laisse aucune chance, plongeant mes dents dans son cou. Son sang est mauvais, mais il calme la soif qui commence à me submerger.

Une fois vidé, je me redresse. Alice et Jasper m'observent.

**-Désolé, je ne vous ai rien laissé.**

**-Bois à ta soif, **rigole Jasper.** Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.**

J'ai encore soif, moins qu'avant mais je veux boire un maximum pour me préparer à voir ma fiancée. Alors, à nouveau je cherche une piste, que je ne tarde pas à trouver. Au nord, une harde de cerfs, est en train de se désaltérer près d'un ruisseau.

Ils ne peuvent éviter l'attaque de trois vampires, et se retrouvent rapidement vidés de leur sang.

**-J'ai assez bu, **déclarais-je.** Je veux voir Stella.**

Jasper jette un regard légèrement inquiet à Alice.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, **le rassure-t-elle,** tout ira bien. Suis-moi, **ajoute-t-elle en s'élançant.

Rapidement, elle nous conduit à un superbe cottage. En approchant, je sens l'odeur de ma fiancée, elle sent si bon. Je peux entendre son cœur battre.

**-Ils arrivent, **lui dit Edward d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.

**-Tout ira bien, **affirme-t-elle.

J'entends sa respiration calme, elle n'a absolument pas peur. Je m'approche doucement, prenant mon temps pour discipliner la bête qui veut bondir sur cette proie si attirante.

Finalement, j'atteins la porte. Je l'ouvre et une vague de parfum m'atteint. La bête grogne en moi, le venin me monte à la bouche. Je me fige. Je dois les repousser avant d'avancer.

Alice retient Jasper qui hésite à me saisir pour m'éloigner de ma fiancée. Il ressent la bataille qui m'habite, et redoute que la bête la remporte.

Mais c'est peine perdue. Malgré tout ses grognements, je la repousse dans un coin de ma tête, enfermée dans une prison. Mon amour pour Stella est plus fort.

Je reprends ma route, et entre. Avançant dans la maison, je trouve Edward et Stella qui m'attendent.

_Mon dieu, qu'elle est belle._

Je redécouvre ma fiancée avec mes nouveaux yeux de vampire. C'est comme si je rencontrais une autre personne. Pourtant je le sais, elle n'a pas changé.

**-Mon chéri, **salue-t-elle, en s'avançant pour toucher mon bras.

J'ai un mouvement de recul, alors qu'Edward la retient.

**-Stella, **répondis-je.** Pas trop vite.**

Je veux la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser, mais je dois être prudent, même si ça me torture. Je pourrais la briser en la serrant trop fort, ou pire la tuer en perdant le contrôle de la bête qui est en moi.

**-Je comprends, **dit-elle avec une pointe de regret.

**-Bientôt, **affirmais-je.** Mais pas encore aujourd'hui.**

**-Je t'aime, Erwan et j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.**

POV Rosalie :

Colère. Fureur. Jalousie. Voilà ce qui résume mon état d'esprit actuel. Je suis heureuse pour Erwan, il a retrouvé sa mobilité, mais je ne peux me retenir d'en vouloir à sa fiancée. En plus d'être splendide, elle va devenir mère. J'en ai rêvé mais jamais plus ce ne sera possible pour moi, alors je suis jalouse, et j'ai honte de l'être.

**-Carlisle, **l'appelais-je doucement.

Il arrive promptement.

**-Oui, Rosalie.**

**-J'ai besoin de te parler, seul à seul, **expliquais-je.

Il m'entraîne dans son bureau. L'espace d'un instant, je contemple la pièce avant de me lancer si bas qu'il est le seul à pouvoir entendre :

**-Je vais partir.**

**-Pourquoi ? **demande-t-il calmement.

**-Je ne peux supporter de voir venir un autre enfant au monde, alors que j'en suis privée.**

**-Je comprends, **répond-t-il simplement.

**-Tu ne feras donc rien pour me retenir ? **Demandais-je, irritée par sa passivité.

**-C'est ton choix. Tu es ma fille, je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi, **explique-t-il.** Si tu juges que tu dois partir alors je ne te retiendrais pas. Mais je voudrais te poser une seule question.**

Il laisse passer une seconde.

**-Et Emmett ?**

Je me fige, réalisant qu'Emmett est heureux ici. Il me suivra si je pars mais ça le rendra malheureux. Carlisle vient de m'envoyer en pleine figure la seule chose qui peut me retenir et il le sait. Il ne l'a pas fait méchamment, au contraire, il l'a fait avec une infinie gentillesse. Ce vampire est un saint. S'il savait comme je l'envie.

**-Comment je dois faire ? **M'écroulais-je.** Comment je peux regarder Stella devenir ce que je rêve d'être ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, **se désole-t-il.** J'aimerais avoir une réponse mais je n'en n'ai point. Je ne pense pas que t'enfuir soit une solution, **poursuit-il.** Peut-être devrais-tu parlé avec Stella, elle comprendrait pourquoi tu es si distante.**

Il marque un temps, avant de conclure.

**-Quel que soit ton choix, nous t'aimons.**

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir avancé. J'espèrerais qu'il s'opposerait vivement à mon départ, mais il s'est contenté de me laisser le choix.

_Je ne veux pas partir. Moi aussi je les aime. Même Bella que j'ai tant envié. J'ai pu accepter Nessie parce qu'elle était pas "préméditée", mais cet enfant._

_Ils y ont droit. Pourquoi pas ? Qui suis-je pour vouloir leur malheur ?_

Forte de cette idée, je me résigne. Je vais rester, et accepter cet enfant à venir.

**-Carlisle, si je reste, crois-tu que Stella me laisserait jouer un rôle dans la vie de son enfant ? **Demandais-je, hésitante.

J'ai peur de sa réponse. Je ne me suis pas montrée gentille avec elle et son fiancé, à peine aimable.

**-Si tu lui parles, **répond-il avec un sourire.** J'en suis persuadé.**

**-Merci, Carlisle.**

Rapidement, je me rends au cottage d'Edward et Bella. Stella y réside le temps qu'Erwan soit assez fort pour l'approcher plus longuement.

Je frappe à la porte, et Stella m'ouvre.

**-Bonjour Rosalie.**

J'ai été froide avec cette fille et pourtant elle m'accueille chaleureusement.

**-Bonjour Stella, j'aimerais te parler si tu veux bien ?**

**-Bien sûr. Entre, **dit-elle en s'effaçant pour me laisser passer.

Elle me désigne le salon et s'installe, m'invitant à faire de même.

**-Je suis venue m'excuser pour mon comportement, **commençais-je.** J'ai été froide et distante car je suis jalouse.**

**-Jalouse, **s'étonne-t-elle.** Mais de quoi ?**

**-Tu sais, avant de devenir ce que je suis, j'avais tout pour moi. La beauté, un mari, une famille. La seule chose qui me manquait et que je voulais c'est des enfants. Mais avant que j'aie cette chance, j'ai été violée.**

Stella a un haussement de cœur.

**-Je suis désolée, **s'excuse-t-elle.

**-Tu n'y peux rien, **continuais-je.** Mes violeurs, m'ont laissé pour morte. C'est là que Carlisle est arrivé. Il a tenté de me sauver, mais j'étais condamnée. Alors il m'a transformé.**

Mes souvenirs du viol, sont flous, presque complètement évaporés. En revanche ceux qui suivent la transformation sont d'une précision terrifiante.

**-Je me suis vengée. Ils sont morts. Tous et en souffrant. Mais jamais je n'aurais d'enfant.**

Je marque un temps.

**-Cette réalité me hantera tous le long de mon existence. C'est pour ça que je suis jalouse. Je t'en voulais parce que tu va avoir droit à ce que je n'aurais jamais. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te faire payer ce dont tu n'es pas responsable, alors je suis venue m'excuser.**

J'hésite un instant avant de terminer timidement.

**-Et te demander une faveur. Je ne serai jamais mère, mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais jouer un rôle dans la vie de votre enfant à Erwan et toi.**

Stella réfléchit un instant, qui me sembla une éternité.

**-Tu accepterais de devenir sa marraine ?**

Je mets une seconde à réaliser sa demande. Elle me pardonne mes erreurs. Elle me donne même un rôle dans la vie de son enfant. Je la prends dans mes bras, un peu trop vite peut-être vu sa surprise, mais je suis incapable d'exprimer autrement ma joie.

**-Merci Stella.**

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le chapitre 13 ne devrais pas arrivé avant 3 semaines car je vais partir en vacances.

Alors pour patienter, permettez moi de vous recommander très vivement, les fictions de Droski (lien dans mes auteurs favoris)

N'oubliez pas de me laissez votre avis. C'est grâce à lui que je peut progresser.


	15. Chapter 13

Tous d'abord, mes excuses pour le temps qu'il a fallu pour que ce nouveau chapitre arrive.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laisser des reviews.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire

Chapitre 13 :

POV Erwan :

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis ma transformation. J'arrive désormais à supporter la présence de ma fiancée pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. Je peux l'embrasser, la serrer dans mes bras, et bien plus encore, mais j'ai encore peur.

Peur de me laisser emporter pendant l'acte. Elle est si douce, si belle et si fragile. J'ai failli lui écraser la main en la serrant un peu fort. Elle en a ri, mais pas moi.

J'ai choisi d'avancer très doucement, sans rien brusquer pour ne surtout pas perdre le contrôle, mais c'était sans compter sur elle. Elle ne veut plus attendre.

POV Stella :

Il est tellement beau. Il l'était déjà avant, mais maintenant, c'est un véritable appel au viol. Ça fait un mois, que je n'attends plus que ça.

Qu'il me prenne, me donne un enfant, et qu'enfin je le rejoigne pour l'éternité.

**-Alice, **appelais-je.

La seconde suivante, elle entre chargée de cartons.

**-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, **dit-elle sans me laisser le temps de dire un mot,** j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut pour ce soir.**

Posant son chargement, elle ouvre un premier carton.

**-Voilà pour ce soir, **continue-t-elle en sortant un soutien-gorge mauve et le string assorti.** J'ai tout vu, ce sera merveilleux, et c'est pile le bon moment.**

Je rougis, tandis qu'elle sort maintenant une splendide robe noire.

**-Allez hop, on se change, **ordonne-t-elle,** je l'ai envoyé chasser. Vous aurez la Villa rien que pour vous ce soir. Fait ce qu'il faut.**

Je suis sûre de ne pas pouvoir être plus rouge.

**-Merci Alice, **bafouillais-je.

J'hésite à me changer devant Alice, qui trépigne, soudain Rosalie passe la tête par la porte.

**-Alice, laisse-la se changer.**

Je me retourne, lançant un sourire reconnaissant à Rose, tandis qu'Alice sort en marmonnant.

POV Erwan :

Alice nous a tous viré de la Villa, ainsi Emmett, Jasper, Edward, moi et même Carlisle, nous nous retrouvons à chasser, attendant le coup de téléphone qui nous autorisera à rentrer. Je sais qu'Alice me prépare une surprise, elle m'a dit de boire jusqu'à plus soif, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a envoyé les autres avec moi.

Heureusement, j'oublie bien vite ces mystères quand Emmett propose une partie de football version vampire. Prenez les règles du Football normal _(NDA : Version américaine bien sur)_, remplacez la balle par une grosse pierre et les joueurs humains par des vampires quasiment indestructibles, et voilà.

**-Edward et Carlisle avec moi, Jasper et Erwan, vous jouez ensemble, **décide-t-il,** ligne de but, la rivière pour vous, nous ce sera les deux arbres là-bas près du gros rocher, **continue-t-il en désignant la rivière puis deux arbres,** Engagement à nous.**

**-Puisque c'est comme ça, je joue avec Erwan et Jasper, **déclare Rosalie qui vient d'arriver.

**-Ok chérie, **répond Emmett en se positionnant.

**-Ne charge pas Emmett de front, **me glisse Jasper en se mettant en position près d'Edward.

**-Je m'occupe de Carlisle,** ajoute Rose.

Emmett passe la balle à Carlisle, puis fonce droit sur moi en hurlant.

_Ne pas chargez de front … et si c'est lui qui le fait ?_

Sur la droite Edward, s'élance à toute vitesse vers notre ligne de but, Jasper à ses trousses mais je sais qu'il ne pourra le rattraper.

Rosalie, elle, a bondi vers Carlisle qui l'esquive et lance la balle en direction d'Edward.

J'en oublie Emmett, suivant la belle courbe qu'elle décrit.

Et soudain, Boum ! Je suis percuté par un mur. Emmett me plaque violemment au sol, tandis qu'Edward hurle :

**-Et Touchdown.**

**-Merde, **jure Rosalie.

Rosalie prend la balle.

**-En place !**

Elle passe à Jasper, tandis que je me projette vers l'avant, esquivant Emmett qui tente de me plaquer. D'un œil, je vois que Rosalie court elle aussi vers la rivière, mais Carlisle la stoppe sans la moindre douceur.

**-À toi Erwan, **hurle Jasper en m'envoyant la balle.

Edward bondit, mais une demi-seconde trop tard pour l'intercepter. Emmett qui s'est lancé à ma poursuite, tente lui aussi d'attraper la balle au vol, sans succès. Le lancer de Jasper est parfait, il m'arrive droit dans les mains, et je n'ai plus qu'à faire quelques pas pour égaliser.

POV Stella :

**-Tu es magnifique, **déclare Alice en sautillant autour de moi,** maintenant assise ! Je vais m'occuper de ta coiffure et de ton maquillage.**

**-Alice, je peux le faire toute seule, **protestais-je.

**-Hors de question, **réplique-t-elle,** demande à Bella, si tu peux m'arrêter.**

Abandonnant, je me laisse faire, par le diabolique petit lutin.

Un quart d'heure plus tard :

**-Parfait, **décide Alice,** et maintenant, je t'envoie ton chéri et je me sauve avec le mien en veillant bien à virer tous les autres.**

**-Merci Alice.**

Déjà elle s'éloigne, son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

**-Il arrivera dans trois minutes et trente-sept secondes, **ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi**, tout ira bien, alors profites en, **conclut-elle en quittant la Villa.

POV Erwan :

**-Erwan, tu dois retourner à la Villa, **me dit Jasper en raccrochant,** les autres, on doit y aller, ou on aura affaire à Alice.**

**-Euh d'accord, **hésitais-je,** merci Jazz.**

Je m'élance vers la Villa, et en route, je croise Alice qui me glisse :

**-Tous se passera bien, pas d'inquiétude.**

En approchant de la villa, j'entends le concerto pour violon de Tchaïkovski ( http :/ /www . youtube . com / watch?v=geFXEdMuXl0 ), mon favori. Entrant dans le salon, je découvre ma fiancée. Portée par la musique, elle danse, et je retombe amoureux. Pour la première fois, je la découvre. C'est comme si jamais encore je n'avais vu cette femme. Je ne sais dire qui de la musique ou d'elle porte l'autre. Je n'ose entrer. Je ne veux pas briser l'harmonie, même son cœur chante à mes oreilles. Alors que j'ai toujours du me battre avec ma soif en la voyant, aujourd'hui, le monstre reste enfoui.

Plus gracieuse qu'Alice, elle virevolte, les yeux fermés, totalement détachée du monde, et je sais qu'elle le fait pour moi. Depuis le jour où je l'ai privé de la danse, jamais elle ne l'a fait comme maintenant. Elle a bien fait quelque pas, mais jamais elle ne s'est laissée emporter ainsi.

Quand la musique prend fin, elle s'arrête.

**-Je t'aime, **dit-elle simplement en me regardant.

Je suis figé, mon cœur explose, et je fonds sur elle pour l'embrasser.

**-Merci, **glissais-je pendant qu'elle reprend son souffle.

Ce qu'elle vient de m'offrir est si précieux.

POV Stella :

Je suis incapable de dire pourquoi j'ai choisi ce morceau, ni pourquoi je me suis mise à danser. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est la première fois depuis 5 ans que je danse véritablement.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point ça me manquait. Sans Erwan, je n'aurais pas tenu.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, il est là, si beau.

**-Je t'aime.**

Il paraît hésiter, et soudain, il m'embrasse, passionnément.

**-Merci, **murmure-t-il quand je reprends mon souffle.

Alors je l'entraîne, vers notre chambre.

POV Erwan :

Elle est si belle dans cette robe. Je la jurerais faite pour elle.

**-Tu es si belle, **murmurais-je en embrassant son cou.

Elle me pousse sur le lit, et s'allonge à coté de moi, avant de passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

Nos lèvres se cherchent, tandis que mes mains parcourent sa colonne vertébrale. J'entends son cœur s'emballer, et sa respiration devenir erratique pendant que je lève sa robe.

Je me recule alors un instant, contemplant ma déesse, qui en profite pour m'enlever mon tee-shirt, et s'attaquer à mon jeans. Elle parvient à l'ouvrir, et je l'aide à me le retirer pour que nous soyons à égalité. Nos lèvres se retrouvent dans un baiser passionné. Le monstre qui sommeille en moi ne semble pas vouloir émerger alors je m'enhardis et ma main passe dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Sa poitrine libérée, je transmets tout mon amour et ma tendresse dans mes caresses.

**-Tu m'as manqué, **susurre-t-elle.

**-Toi aussi, **répondis-je.

Elle commence à descendre, traçant une ligne de baisers sur mon torse. Elle s'attarde un instant sur mes tétons puis reprend sa course, et marque un temps au niveau de mon nombril, pour enfin atteindre l'élastique de mon boxer. Elle l'arrache littéralement, et pose un baiser sur ma verge.

Soudain, elle se redresse et retire son string.

**-J'en peux plus, je te veux en moi, **gémis-t-elle en s'empalant sur moi.

Je grogne de plaisir, tandis qu'elle commence à aller et venir. Elle attrape ma tête, et me redresse pour que nos lèvres se retrouvent dans un baiser passionné.

**-C'est trop bon, **grognais-je tandis qu'elle reprend son souffle.

**-Oh oui, Erwan, c'est bon, **gémit-elle en accélérant.

L'odeur du sexe m'enivre, tous mes sens exacerbés de vampire se déchaînent. Craignant de faire du mal à mon amour, j'enfouis mes mains dans les draps, sans m'apercevoir que je viens d'arracher un bout du matelas.

**-Je vais venir, oh oui, **halète mon amour.

**-Viens pour moi, ma belle, **répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle plonge sa main entre nos deux corps, et je sens avec délices ses chairs se refermer sur moi.

**-Oh oui,** hurle-t-elle emportée par son orgasme.

Je me libère dans un puissant râle de plaisir, avant de retomber sur le lit.

POV Stella :

Je viens de passer un moment merveilleux. Son corps m'avais tant manqué. Nous demeurons immobiles un moment. Mon regard se porte alors sur ses mains plantées dans le matelas, et je ne peux me retenir d'éclater de rire.

Il serre deux énormes bouts du matelas, et les draps sont déchirés.

**-Je crois qu'on va devoir investir dans un nouveau matelas et de la literie,** raillais-je moqueuse.

**-Tant que c'est que de la literie,** sourit-il.

Soudain, son sourire se fane.

**-Ils arrivent, **râla-t-il.

Il me soulève, et me couvre d'un geste leste, tandis que j'entends les doux pas d'un éléphant approcher. La porte s'ouvre brutalement et Emmett surgit.

**-Alors, il a cassé quoi ?**

**-Emmett, si c'est pas lui qui t'arrache la tête, c'est moi,** hurle la voix de Rosalie.

**-Dehors, pervers, **continuais-je,** ou je te jure que je m'arrange avec Rose pour qu'elle t'oublie pendant un mois.**

Il grimace, et s'enfuit. La tête de Rose apparaît alors.

**-Désolée, il a échappé à ma vigilance, **s'excuse-t-elle, **j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas surpris.**

**-Rassure toi, **répliquais-je, **même moi je l'ai entendu approcher.**

Elle sortit, en refermant la porte.

POV Emmett :

Alice et Rose, m'ont appris à ne jamais prendre à la légère les menaces d'une femme, alors quand Stella me menace, je lâche l'affaire.

Débarquant dans le salon, je m'incruste dans le jeu vidéo d'Edward, qui s'en va soudain en disant :

**-Bon courage.**

Je me retourne vivement, pour voir ma Rose, descendre calmement les escaliers.

**-Chéri, **susurre-t-elle,** t'as fini de te cacher ?**

_Ca sent mauvais pour moi là._

**-Je ne me cache pas, mon amour.**

Je m'approche pour l'embrasser, mais elle arrête mon geste et sa main rencontre violemment ma joue.

**-Hey, **protestais-je, **mais j'ai fait quoi ?**

Paf, je reçois une nouvelle claque.

**-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote chéri. Si tu refais un coup de ce genre à Erwan et Stella, je te jure que c'est moi qui vais le trouver pour qu'il t'arrache un doigt ou deux.**

**-Ok, ok j'ai compris, j'essayerai de plus le refaire.**

**-T'as intérêt à faire plus qu'essayer, **rétorque-t-elle avant de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

Je reste la penaud, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle et Esmée arrive.

**-On peut entrer en sécurité ? **S'enquiert mon père.

**-Je crois que l'orage est passé,** lui répond Esmée rieuse.

**-Je confirme, **surenchérit Edward en débarquant, **Emmett, si t'es pas trop perturbé, j'aimerais finir notre partie.**

POV Stella :

Je suis heureuse. Mon fiancé s'occupe de moi, nous avons retrouvé notre complicité. J'adorerais avoir un nouveau moment d'intimité rien qu'avec lui, mais je crois que dans cette maison, c'est peine perdue.

**-Chérie, il faut que j'aille chasser, **s'excuse Erwan.

**-Je peux venir ? **Demandais-je avec espoir.

**-J'adorerais mais je crois qu'Alice a d'autres plans pour vous deux, **répond-il.

Alice choisit cet instant pour apparaître.

**-Stella, laisse-le donc aller chasser, nous aussi, on a du boulot, **dit-elle joyeusement.

**-Ha bon, **m'étonnais-je, **et quel boulot ?**

**-Dehors l'homme, **répond-t-elle en poussant Erwan vers la porte.

Elle marque un temps puis une fois sûre qu'il est parti, elle déclare :

**-On a un mariage à préparer.**

**-Tu vas un peu vite, **répondis-je.

**-Pas du tout, je l'ai vu. Bébé est la, qui grandit, **réplique-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Je reste dubitatif, mais elle ne s'attarde pas sur le sujet.

**-Alors, on le célèbre quand ce mariage ?**

**-Après la naissance du bébé, après ma transformation.**

**-D'accord, Erwan et toi, vous avez de …**

Elle s'interrompt soudain, emportée par une vision.

Lorsqu'elle revient à elle, elle saisit le téléphone et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de sonner, déclare toute excitée.

**-Félicitation Kate, bien sûr que nous serons la.**

J'entends une voix répondre mais je ne peux saisir ce qu'elle dit.

**-Bien sur, je vais transmettre, à bientôt, **conclut Alice avant de raccrocher en sautillant comme une folle.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut l'exciter à ce point.

**-Kate et Garrett vont se marier, **crie-t-elle hystérique en réponse à ma question silencieuse,** il était temps.**

Subitement, tous le monde est là.

**-Quoi ? **demande Emmett visiblement ravi.

**-Kate vient d'accepter. Ils se marient dans deux semaines. Il faut qu'on se prépare à partir en Alaska.**

**-Je m'excuse, mais qui sont Kate et Garrett ? **interrompit Erwan.

**-Ce sont des cousins, **répondit Carlisle, enfin c'est ainsi que nous nous considérons.** Kate et Garrett sont ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans. On se demandait tous quand ils se décideraient.**

Erwan jette un œil vers moi. Les mots sont inutiles, il pense que nous n'avons pas notre place là-bas. Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

**-Stella et moi, allons demeurer ici, **explique-t-il,** nous n'avons pas notre place à ce mariage.**

**-Sûrement pas, **réplique Esmée, **vous faites partie de la famille, il faudra bien que vous rencontriez le clan Denali un jour, et puis je veux que Carlisle veille sur toi Stella, tu es enceinte maintenant.**

**-On est encore sur de rien, **tempérais-je incapable d'y croire sans en voir les signes,** mais merci.**

**-Esmée a raison, **repris Carlisle,** que tu sois enceinte ou non, n'a pas d'importance, vous faites partie de la famille et si vous êtes d'accord, nous voudrions que vous nous accompagniez en Alaska.**

Je me tourne vers mon fiancé qui acquiesce.

**-Alors nous viendrons, merci à vous tous.**

Alice prit alors les commandes, décidant que le départ aurait lieu dans une semaine et distribuant les tâches à accomplir pour les préparatifs.

POV Carlisle :

Les préparatifs avait été rapide, Alice s'était assuré que tout soit prêt. Nous sommes à deux jours du départ. Je pars en avance à l'aéroport de Tacoma à Seattle où nous attend mon petit bijou, un jet privé flambant neuf.

J'avais mon brevet de pilote depuis longtemps, j'avais toujours été fasciné par l'aviation, mais je n'avais jamais sauté le pas, jusqu'à récemment. Après la visite des Volturi, j'avais investi dans un Bombardier Global Express XRS ( http:/ /www2 . bombardier . com/fr/3_0/3_2/3_2_7/3_2_7 . jsp?aircraft=4&pageid=1 ). Maintenant nous allions avoir l'occasion de nous en servir.

**- Je pars à Tacoma,** annonçais-je,** je vais m'assurer que le jet soit prêt.**

**-C'est moi qui pilote, **rugit Emmett.

**-Sûrement pas, **répliquais-je,** je choisirais qui m'assistera en temps voulu.**

Tous mes enfants excepté Bella, avait eux aussi passé le brevet, mais ils s'abstinrent de demander qui serait mon copilote. Une compétition pour cette place allait sans doute s'organiser dès mon départ, et nul doute que Bella finirait arbitre.

POV Bella :

**-On joue ça au jeu vidéo, **hurle Emmett dès le départ de Carlisle.

**-Certainement pas, **répond Alice, **plutôt un concours sur les grands couturiers.**

**-Ou alors aux échecs,** suggère Jasper.

Esmée sourit et explique pour Erwan et Stella qui semble perplexe :

**-Ils se battent pour savoir qui fera le copilote de Carlisle. Dans dix minutes, ils vont demander à Bella de choisir.**

Stella rit, alors que tous se tournent vers moi.

**-Bella, tu es la seule à ne rien proposer, **déclare Alice, **alors à toi de décider.**

J'hésite un instant.

**-La course avantage trop Edward, les jeux vidéo sont le point fort d'Emmett…**

**-On peut se battre si tu préfères,** me coupe-t-il.

**-Non plus, la mode c'est pour Alice, les échecs pour Jasper, Rosalie, des suggestions ?**

**-Non,** répond l'intéressée.

**-Alors pourquoi pas laisser Carlisle faire son choix ? **Proposais-je, **de toute façon, il aura le dernier mot, alors à quoi bon se fatiguer.**

**-Les vampires ne se fatiguent pas, **répliqua Emmett.

**-Idiot, **bougonnais-je,** puisque c'est comme ça, débrouillez-vous.**

Je m'éloigne entrainant Erwan et Stella, à ma suite.

**-Ne restez pas là, où ils se tourneront vers vous pour trancher.**

POV Stella :

Les préparatifs m'avaient épuisé, et pourtant je n'avais pas eu à faire grand chose. Alice s'était chargée de mes bagages, et malgré mes protestations, seuls des habits neufs de grande facture, avaient trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Elle avait ajouté des vêtements de grossesse. Je m'étais abstenue de tout commentaire, c'eut été vain.

**-Stella,** m'appelle mon fiancé, **viens manger, avant que nous partions.**

Entrant dans la cuisine, je suis prise de nausée en sentant l'odeur des raviolis qu'Erwan m'a préparer. Me jetant sur l'évier, je vomis tous mon petit-déjeuner, tandis qu'Erwan plus vif que l'éclair a saisi mes cheveux pour les tenir en arrière.

Lorsque je relève la tête, tout le monde excepté Carlisle, parti en avance, est là.

**-Est-ce que ça va ? **S'inquiète Jasper et Emmett.

En retrait, j'aperçois Esmée, Bella et Alice qui me sourient, toutes trois ravies.

**-Oui, oui, **répondit-je légèrement, **je crois bien qu'Alice et Esmée avaient raison. Je suis enceinte.**

Erwan me lance un sourire radieux, avant de m'embrasser, visiblement pas du tout incommodé par ce qui vient de m'arriver.

**-Je t'aime, **susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

**-Dehors tout le monde ! Laissons les profiter de leur bonheur,** décide Esmée, en chassant tout le monde de la cuisine.

Lorsque tout le monde est sorti, Erwan m'embrasse à nouveau avec passion.

**-Arrête, laisse moi au moins le temps de me rincer la bouche,** me plaignis-je.

Instantanément, il me tend un verre d'eau.

**-Tu sais, je voudrais que Nessie soit la marraine de notre enfant,** lui dis-je après avoir bu un peu d'eau.

**-N'as-tu pas déjà proposé ce rôle à Rosalie ?** S'étonna-t-il.

**-Oui c'est vrai, **répondis-je, **mais après tout pourquoi pas une deuxième marraine, plutôt qu'un parrain ? Qui mieux que Nessie pourraient comprendre notre enfant ?**

**-Tu as raison. Après tout pourquoi pas, je lui demanderais si tu veux bien.**

Je souris et embrassai mon fiancé. J'aurais voulu aller plus loin, mais on frappa à la porte.

**-Nous devons partir, **s'excusa Alice.

**-Nous sommes prêts, **répondis-je en la suivant.

* * *

Et voila, J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis sur ce chapitre.

Je vous avertis, le prochain chapitre, risque de mettre lui aussi pas mal de temps à venir. Je viens en effet de me lancer dans un projet un peu fou : écrire une "fic" à partir de rien. J'ai décider de créer mon propre univers et mes propres personnage, alors je vais bien sur m'inspirer de mes lectures, de séries ou même de film, mais je veux malgré tout créer quelque chose de très personnelle.

Soyez-sur que je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancée de ce projet.

Je vous invite également à lire _À la poursuite du Brísinghamen_ l'OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours organisé par Popolove et Mzlle'Moon. Vous le trouverez sur mon profil, ainsi qu'un lien vers les autres OS du concours.


End file.
